Friends and Titans
by caramelcake2
Summary: Six friends in their mid to late twenties navigate relationships, jobs, and other various life events, all while finding time to hang out in their favorite coffee shop. AU, based loosely on Friends.
1. The One with 20 Books

**Whoa! Long time no see!**

 **I had this idea a while ago, but I never went through with it. Ok so this isn't a Friends crossover, but its based loosely on Friends. It's going to be 6 young adults in New York City who hang out together and stuff, which is basically the plot of Friends. I'm going to try my best not to directly steal plotlines from Friends itself, but if I run out of ideas I might. I do have a few exciting plot twists prepared though. Also, I am not a good humor writer, so most of my humor will probably be through Garfield(Beast Boy) and this show will be more dramatic then Friends itself. Hopefully I can keep up motivation for this! Reviews and favorites help quite a bit. If you have any good ideas or criticisms, hit me up! I'm friendly!**

 **Thank you for giving this a read! Sorry if it sucks :/**

 **P.S.- The third girl is not going to be Terra. I hate her.**

 **P.S.S.- Pairings get mixed. Quite a lot. We love a messy friend group.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing. Legit, nothing. Wish I did though.**

* * *

On a cloudy day in New York City, a young, bald, black man walks down the street, a giant laundry sack in his hands, which is stuffed to the brim. He's wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt which loosely fits his toned figure. He strolls down the street whistling and enters a dry cleaning store, meeting the familiar face behind the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Stone! Brought the team's uniform, I see?" says the man behind the counter as the bald man approaches.

Mr. Stone nods. "Football season is halfway over, and these uniforms are long overdue for a dry clean."

The man smiles and takes the bag from him. "Thank you, Mr. Stone."

"No, thank you. From me and the team," he smiles, and waves a quick goodbye.

Unfortunately, the bald man was not looking out behind him. As soon as he turns, he crashes directly into the woman behind him. Both fall onto the ground.

"Oh my god miss, I am so sorry!" Mr. Stone says, quickly getting up and offering a hand to the woman on the ground.

The woman looks up and they recognize each other instantly.

"Victor Stone?" the woman asks. She is a tall, black woman wearing a yellow sweater and black slacks, with her curly black hair in a tight bun.

"Karen Beecher!" Victor exclaims. He helps the woman up and instantly gives her a hug. "Is this the dry cleaner you always go to?"

She laughs and shows off her beautiful, radiant smile. "No, I just moved into an apartment building across the street a few days ago, and needed some clothes dry cleaned."

"That's so great! I live right around the corner from here. We should totally catch up! What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Well, I'm starting to unpack boxes after a while. I had an acting job that took up a lot of my time in the city, so I-"

"Wait, acting? I thought you got a degree in business?" Victor interrupted, confused.

"Well, that's a long story," Karen replied, attempting to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

"How about you tell me it while we're unpacking boxes?" Victor smiled.

"Are you sure? There's quite a few... and a lot of furniture that needs to be put together," the woman replied hesitantly.

"Oh! My roommate and some of our friends are waiting for me. How about we go get them, and we get your apartment put together?" the bald man told Karen.

"That's... not a bad idea. You're not all brawn, I guess," Karen chuckled, heading for the door.

"Uh... are you forgetting something?" Victor said.

Karen cocked her head in confusion, and then remembered the weight in her hand. Her cheeks started to turn a light pink. Victor let out a hefty chuckle as she walked back up to the counter and sat her laundry bag on it. She thanked the man, and then her and Victor left the dry cleaners.

 _*Scene Break_

On the same cloudy New York day, in a local coffee shop, four young adults sit around a coffee table, which has a love seat, a couch, and a stool surrounding it. They're having a conversation, unaware of the busy coffee shop around them.

"Ok Dick, listen. All I'm saying is that if you have dated for a year, why haven't you guys talked about moving in together? I mean, it's been a year! I'm sure Vic is sick of hearing you guys moan through his apartment wall," states the boy in the stool. He is wearing a tan suit, which matches horribly with his tan skin, and has short, curly, blonde hair. He reaches for a green coffee cup and takes a sip of god knows what.

"Garfield, not everyone moves in with their girlfriend ten seconds after meeting them," says a short, black haired woman, who is wearing a purple collared shirt and khakis, sitting on the love seat. She doesn't even look up from her book. Garfield scoffs.

"Not to be rude, but Rachel is right," pitches in a cheery redhead, sitting on the couch, who is holding a glass cup filled with lemonade and a little umbrella. She is wearing a pink maxi skirt and a white collared top. She takes a sip of her lemonade, and smiles.

The black haired man, Richard aka Dick, next to the redhead laughs, and loosens his red tie, which contrasts his black suit a little too much. "Yea Gar, I want to make sure Gia is sane before I move in with her."

"Shut up! I moved in with Terra after three months, not ten seconds," Garfield scoffs, shooting daggers at Rachel, who doesn't even notice.

"And are you going to get your security deposit back? Probably not. That girl punches more holes in walls than I could ever imagine," Richard replies back, with a teasing grin. "I mean when Kori went over to borrow your VHS of The Lion King, Terra almost put a hole through her."

The redheaded woman, Kori, nods.

"Ok, whatever," Garfield crosses his arms.

"Plus, me and Gia are going to dinner tonight. I think we're going to talk about... moving in together," Dick said, with a smile on his face thinking about his girlfriend.

The door bursts open and in walk the two from the earlier scene, Victor and Karen. Both laughing about something that's probably stupid. Everyone turns around recognizes Victor, but not the girl.

"Hey everyone! This is my old college best friend, Karen Beecher. Karen this is... everyone," Karen throws a shy wave, and 'everyone' waves back. "We're going to help her unpack her apartment," Victor continues. Groans heard from 'everyone'

"I've got a date tonight. With Gia. Our one year is tomorrow, remember?" Dick insists.

"And I have quite a lot of papers I promised I'd help my coworkers sort tonight... although I would enjoy helping unpack very much," Kori chimes in, disappointment in her voice.

Victor scoffs. "You two get off the hook... I guess. Gar and Rachel, you two, however, are not."

"Great! I love unpacking!" Garfield jumps up, and makes his way to grab his jacket.

Rachel frowns, but also stands up. She closes her book and puts it in her purse. "Can I get a new unpacking partner?" Garfield comes back and hands Rachel her jacket, then puts on his own.

"I'm a great unpacker, Rach," Garfield teases.

"Don't call me Rach. Thanks for my coat," the woman replies, sternly. Garfield grows a slight grin on his face.

"Ok, let's go. Dick, please, for the love of my ears, go to Gia's place tonight," Vic pleads. Dick scoffs.

"Nice meeting you, Karen!" Kori smiles and waves, which Karen returns a friendly smile. The four unpackers exit the coffeeshop.

"I better get going too. Bye Kori!" Dick says, getting up to grab his jacket.

"Good luck tonight!" Kori replies, smiling at Dick. He throws a wave, and exits the coffeehouse.

 _*Scene Break_

Four people are gathered in a small apartment, unpacking. Garfield is building the entertainment center, and Rachel starts placing various items onto the finished shelves of the entertainment center from a box labeled 'Living Room'.

"Ok, who has this many books?" Garfield exclaims, as Rachel continues to take book after book out of the box.

"You do realize I own a book store, right?" the black-haired woman states bluntly.

"Ok but do you read this much?" the blond says, as he puts the last screw into the left shelf. He shakes his head. "Nope. Don't answer that."

They stay in silence for a second, but it is of course, interrupted by Gar.

"No, seriously! Who needs this many books? It's not like she reads them all the time," he breaks the silence.

"People read all the time," Rachel replies calmly, but looks very annoyed.

"I bet even someone like you doesn't read 20 books in a week."

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "I don't, but I could."

Gar laughs. "Ok Rach, I bet you couldn't read 20 books at least 300 pages by next Friday at..," he checks his watch, "6:32 pm."

"Don't call me that," she states, sternly.

"If you do, I will stop calling you Rach. If you don't, I get to call you Rach forever," the blond cocks an eyebrow and grins.

Rachel hesistates, but then sighs. "Fine. It's a bet. But can that start when we finish here, at Karen's?"

He smiles. "Got yourself a deal."

Rachel takes out a picture frame of Karen and what looks like her family. As she sits it on the left side of the entertainment center, the weight causes the left side to fall apart.

"Nice going, blondie," the black-haired woman chuckles, as Gar stares at the shelf in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Karen is putting clothes in her dresser in the bedroom, while Victor is finishing up putting together her bed.

"Karen?" Vic asks.

"Hmm?" the curly haired girl replied.

"Remember back in college?" he said, in a non-specific tone.

"What... about it? When you had a big crush on me?"

"Hey! That's... extremely true. Well, remember when I asked you out and yo-"

"And I denied you because I was eyeballs up in schoolwork? Yup," Karen says as she folds a blue blouse.

"Yea... well... you aren't eyeballs up in schoolwork anymore... so... I was wondering... if we could... you know..," he stuttered, still not making eye contact.

Karen laughed. "I guess one date couldn't hurt. You're not a very smooth talker, Vic. Just like college."

"Hey!" Vic said defensively.

 _*Scene Break_

A poorly lit bedroom contains a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and one pale lamp. A few decorative objects lay around, but none do much to brighten up the room. Laying in bed, under the covers is Dick and a beautiful brunette woman.

"Happy early one year, baby," says the woman.

"You too, Gia," Dick smiles. He pulls the woman closer to her and puts his arm around her.

"So, I have a question?" asks the black-haired man.

"Shoot," Gia replies, turning to face Dick.

"So... do you think... maybe... we're ready to like..," he chokes on his words slightly. Gia nods. "Move in together?" he finishes.

A wild grin makes its way across Gia's face. "Richard, I was wondering if you would ever ask. Of course we can!" She laughed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 _*Scene Break_

In the coffee shop, Dick sits on the love seat, Gar sits on the stool, and Karen and Vic sit on the couch. It is sunny yet cold outside, and traffic is busy as tourists roll in for a Saturday afternoon trip to New York.

"Richard Grayson, I never thought I would see the day where you got tied down," Gar flashes a toothy grin.

"Shut up Gar. It's just us moving in together. That doesn't mean we're... tied down," Dick states, taking a bite from a scone.

"Plus, no one is more tied down then you, Gar," Victor says, and chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" his grin turns to a frown and his cheeks turn a light pink as he crosses his arms.

Rachel enters, reading a book intensely.

"Afternoon Rac..," Gar starts, but Rachel quickly takes two books out of her purse and tosses them at Garfield. They hit him directly in the face, and taken off balance, he falls over.

"Two down, eighteen more. Now don't talk to me," she mutters, without taking her eyes off her book. She takes a seat next to Vic on the couch. Visable confusion is seen on everyone else's face.

"I bet Rach that she couldn't read 20 books in a week," Garfield grins, as he pushes his way back onto the stool.

"Wow. Get ready to lose," Dick said.

The door swung open again. In walked Gia and Kori.

"No, I think this color is beautiful! Don't dye it again," Kori tells the brunette, with a smile.

"Really? Thank you Kori," Gia smiles. She looks over and sees Dick. She takes a seat next to him and gives him a kiss, then waves hi to everyone else.

Kori awkwardly stands behind the couch.

"Oh, Kori, you can have my seat," offers Vic, as he gets up from the couch. "In fact, Karen, I think now would be a great time to cash in my offer. Movie on me?"

"Thank you for the seat, Victor," Kori smiles as she sits down between Karen and Rachel.

Karen looks up at Vic. "Fine. But only if something good is playing," She gets up as Vic grabs their jackets. They both wave goodbye to everyone and exit the coffee shop.

"What was that about?" Garfield asks the group.

"Don't you remember all of Vic's stories about how he had a huge crush on her in college? They're probably going on a date." Richard clarifies.

Garfield nods. "I do remember that. I just didn't put that together."

"Do you ever put anything together?" Dick replies. Kori giggles.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Gar's face turns sour and he crosses his arms.

"So, what are we going to do on this lovely Saturday?" Kori asks the group.

"Well, me and Gia were going apartment hunting today. I mean you guys can join in if you'd like," Dick chimes.

"Why don't you guys just move into a place one of you owns?" Gar says to the couple.

"Well, both of us have roommates we don't want to kick out," Dick replies. Gia nods in agreement.

"Tori would take my head off if I asked her to move out," the brunette adds, laughing.

"Apartment hunting sounds fun! Let's go!" Kori says. "Rachel, are y-" she turns to the black haired woman, who has fallen asleep.

The rest take notice. Gar laughs. "God, she really wants to prove me wrong. She must have stayed up all night."

 _*Scene Break_

After a debate between _Space Jam_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ , Karen and Vic decided on neither- _The Crucible._

"You never read the book in high school?" Karen asks the bald man.

"Nope," he replies, as they sit in their seats, then takes a fist full of popcorn.

"It was a good book. It's a fictional tale about the Salem Witch Trials. Mostly fictional, I think."

"Interesting," he replies.

The movie starts. About halfway through the movie, Victor reaches his hand over to hold Karen's. Taken by shock, Karen swipes her hand away. A look of defeat crushes Vic's face, but Karen doesn't take her eyes off the screen.

 _*Scene Break_

A dusty-looking New York City apartment is filled with movie and sports team posters, as well as mis-matched furniture. Gathered around the breakfast bar is Garfield, Victor, and Dick.

"Ok... she offered to see _Romeo and Juliet_... one of the most romantic stories of all time... and you denied her?" Gar questions.

"No offense, but for a scientist, you are really slow," Dick chuckles. "You do know how that story ends, right?"

"I have a math and science brain. And yea, I know... but still! It's still a little romantic! Especially the new version!" Gar exclaims.

"You also tried to see _Space Jam_ with her? Really?" Dick questions.

"Ok! I'm sorry! I made mistakes. Maybe that's why she didn't want to hold my hand," the bald man says.

"Yea, because you were watching a movie about witches getting hanged, dude!" Gar replies. Both men look a little shocked Gar is cultured in something. "What? I read that book in high school."

 _*Scene Break_

"Thank you for taking me shopping, Kori. I don't know any good stores around here!" Karen smiles, talking to the redhead as they stand in the middle of Manhattan Mall.

"It's alright! I wanted to help you... and I needed new clothes anyways," the redhead smile. She is carrying quite a few bags, while Karen is only carrying one or two.

"So, how do you all... know each other? Like, this is a weird group," Karen asks, as they both take a seat on a bench.

"Well, Rachel and I went to high school together... and we moved here together a little bit after high school ended. We don't have strong ties with our parents and neither of us went to college. Garfield is my brother, well my half brother, anyways, and I met him the last time I talked to our dad, which was a few years ago. And then we met Richard when he moved in across the hall. Then Victor moved in with Richard, and we all became good friends."

Karen nods. "That's quite a history."

"Yup. But we all love each other."

"Even Garfield and Rachel?"

Kori laughs. "As much as they argue because of their different personalities, they are still friends. Rachel has helped Garfield very many times, and vice versa."

"Wow. I hope I get to hang around you guys more than," Karen replies.

"You will! As long as me and Victor have something to say. He seems to like you... a bit," Kori giggles.

"Yea, I can see," Karen quickly changes the subject. "Do they have a _Bloomingdales_ here?"

Kori shoots up and gasps. "I almost forgot about _Bloomingdales_!" She grabs Karen's arm and the women make their way across the mall.

 _*Scene Break_

Everyone is hanging out in an apartment the same structure as the other one, but this one has both matching furniture and a balcony. It is nighttime outside. Rachel and Garfield sit on a floral patterned loveseat and everyone else sits on a matching couch, except Victor, who sits on a light brown barcalounger. All the furniture is gathered around a coffee a white coffee table.

"I can't believe someone snatched that apartment before me and Gia could even put in an offer!" Richard exclaims.

"Relax. You guys started looking... Saturday? It's Wednesday. You guys should be fine," Vic replies.

"Yea but... I'm excited to move with her! And a little nervous... a lot nervous?" Dick tells the group.

"Its common. You guys will be fine," Garfield says.

"Whatever you say, lovebird," Dick replies in a mocking tone.

"That reminds me! I better go home. Terra's probably home by now," Garfield tells the group. He gets up and gathers his things.

"Do you have a curfew now?" Vic asks the blond.

"I... um.. no! What... I gotta go," Garfield stutters, and then leaves.

"That kid and that girl... man," Dick shakes his head.

Rachel is seen asleep on the loveseat, book in hand.

 _*End Scene_

Back in the same apartment, at night, Kori is cleaning up the kitchen area a little, while Rachel sits on the couch, frantically reading.

A buzz is heard. Kori goes over to the buzzer.

"NO!" Rachel yells. Kori has already hit the answer button.

"It's Garfield. Rachel, you can't hide forever! I'm coming up," the loudspeaker plays.

"Kori, hit that button and I swear to god I wil-"

A door is heard opening on the loudspeaker. Someone else let Garfield in.

"Don't let him in! I have another book left!" Rachel cries. Kori looks very confused and panicked.

A minute or so later, a knock is heard, and the door swings open because it is of course, unlocked.

"Ha! You didn't read twenty books!" Garfield cheers as he rushes to Rachel and sees her still reading.

The black haired woman crosses her arms. "Fine. Be happy."

"I am!" Garfield laughs. " _Rach,_ " he emphasizes.

Rachel has a very angry look on her face. "Whatever. Go back to you and Terra's hole in New York City."

"I will! You have a nice night too!" Gar smiles, and starts to walk away. He waves goodnight to Kori, and leaves.

Rachel turns to Kori, putting her book down. "No offense, but your brother is annoying."

Kori nods in agreement.

* * *

 **This is short and eventless, but I promise I will make longer chapters. Anyways, yea! Thanks for reading. Fav or something if you enjoyed it. Or keep reading(if I make more chapters after this, which I plan on doing). Thanks!**

 **-Liv**


	2. The One without Terra

**I am so sorry about how I portray Terra in this chapter. I also cannot stand her. I will show a calmer side of her, I promise.**

 **Disclaimer- I miss Teen Titans :(**

* * *

In a nice looking, but messy apartment, a beautiful blonde sits on the couch, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. Holes are seen in a few places on the walls. She is nervously playing with her nicely-painted nails.

The door opens and in walks Garfield himself. The blonde instantly launches off the couch and yells.

"Garfield Logan! Where have you been? It's..." she glances at the oven clock, "9:57!"

"Terra, I made a bet with Rach and I had to go colle-"

"Oh! You were with another girl?" Terra replied, huffing and crossing her arms right in front of Garfield.

"Sweetheart, I am so tired, I cannot have this argument. Let's just go to bed," he yawned.

"So you're awake enough to talk to Rachel? But not me?" the blonde says in an accusatory tone.

"No, listen, I just stopped by there for a bit. And then I talked to the guys. And then I went to the bank," Gar told her softly. It is obvious he handles arguments like this quite frequently.

"Fine," Terra scoffs. She turns away and starts to walk to the bedroom. Garfield grabs her arm and turns her around.

"I'm sorry," he states. He gives her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Terra sighs. "Whatever. Let me know next time you plan on staying out," she huffs.

"Why?" Garfield asks, a hint of anger in his tone. Fatal mistake.

"Why? So I know where you fucking are, maniac!" she yelled. "God, you could be dying or having sex with someone else or fucking drinking yourself until you're completely out of your mind!"

Gar suddenly formed a sour look on his face. "That's all shit you do!" he spat.

Terra gasped. "Don't you dare say that to me!"

Before she knew what she was doing, she threw her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could. The slap echoed in the apartment.

Garfield stood there, no reaction except to hold his face. He stared at her and then made his way to the bedroom. Terra turned around and grabbed fistfuls of her shirt, playing with it nervously.

A minute passed. Garfield walked out with two briefcases. One, the one he came in with, and the other one retrieved from his bedroom.

"Gar, wait, I'm so sorry I just..," Terra started as he walked towards the door.

He turned around. "I'm so sick of... this! I'll be back for my things tomorrow. We're done."

He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

 _*Scene Break_

The scene opens up in a hallway. Garfield stands in front of a door, knocking.

"Vic! Dick!"

No answer.

"Someone open up!"

No answer again.

The door across the hall opens. Out walks Rachel, in a silk tank top and pair of short, and bunny slippers. Garfield turns around and makes eye contact with her.

"Garfield? What the he-" she starts to say, but is interrupted when the blond runs up and puts his arms around her waist. Confused by the embrace, Rachel takes a minute, and then returns the embrace.

"Me and Terra broke up. I just... exploded... I don't know. Can I sleep on the couch tonight?" he whispers, not letting go of her.

She nods. He lets go of her and grabs his briefcases. They both enter the apartment.

 _*Scene Break_

In the apartment, Garfield sits on a kitchen chair, while Kori had a plastic bag and a washcloth in her hand. Rachel is pulling out the couch and getting it ready for Garfield to sleep on. Kori is looking at the slap on Garfield's face, which is swollen and red. Terra hits hard. All three are in pajamas now.

"And I don't know after she slapped me I just... I had to get out of there. I shouldn't have come home so late anyways," Garfield finishes, telling Kori the story.

"Don't blame yourself, brother! This is not your fault. Terra is not right mentally, and we all know it. After you explained yourself, she should have been fine. I think you two need to break up, anyways," Kori said, as she started to prepare ice for the blond.

"I just... I don't know. I need to sleep on it. Ow. She hits hard," Garfield replied, holding a hand to his swollen cheek.

"I mean, she does punch holes in walls, so I'd assume so," Rachel spat. "Sorry," she apologized, turning to Gar.

"Thank you both for doing this for me," he said.

"No problem at all! Let us know if you need anything else!" Kori replied, handing Garfield an icepack, with was a plastic bag of ice wrapped in a towel. She gave him a hug and waved goodnight, then made her way to her room.

"Preferably your sister," Rachel added. She put the last pillow down onto the pullout bed.

Garfield got up and laughed. He sat down on the pullout bed, while Rachel sat on the barcalounger.

"Are you going to bed?" Garfield asked the black-haired woman.

"Not yet," she replied, grabbing a folder with papers in it. She stood up and started to make her way to her room.

"Wait! Are you going to do that out here?"

Rachel sighed. She couldn't look him in his swollen face and leave him alone. "If I stay out here, are you going to make fun of my glasses?"

"You wear glasses?" he replied, in shock.

"Contacts. But they're starting to bother me."

He nodded. "Why would I ever make fun of your glasses?"

"I don't know. Just a thought," she sat the papers down on the TV tray next to the barcalounger, and then went into her room.

A few minutes later, she made her way back out. Garfield had put on some documentary about Africa and its animals.

She sat down in the barcalounger and opened the folder. She took her short hair out of its bun. She looked over to see Garfield staring at her.

"What?" she said, coldly.

"Sorry, I was just... nothing."

"C'mon, spit it out. I look like a nerd, don't I?" she sighed.

"No... you look really cute," he said. He was suddenly very aware of what he said, and felt his cheeks turn a little pink.

"Oh, um, thanks," she stuttered. She opened the folder and started working.

Garfield was out within minutes, but Rachel stayed in the living room anyways. But she did turn off the TV.

 _*Scene Break_

Kori opened her bedroom door to see Garfield sleeping on the pullout bed. But also saw Rachel asleep in the barcalounger, head on the TV tray, on top of a folder. She quietly went over to Rachel and shook her gently.

"Rachel..," she whispered. Rachel shook and mumbled, and then slowly rose.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked, quite loud.

Kori put a finger to her lips and pointed to Gar, sleeping peacefully on the couch bed. "9:43."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Crap! The store opens at 10 today!" she whisper-yelled. She quickly got up from the barcalounger and frantically ran to the bathroom to shower.

Kori sighed, and then began some Earl Grey tea in a travel mug. It is clear this is Rachel's morning drink.

In a few minutes, Rachel emerges from the bathroom in a towel around her body and shower cap on her hair. A minute or two later, she emerges from the bedroom, mascara wand in hand, dressed. She grabs the travel mug from the kitchen table, waves goodbye to Kori and exits the apartment. Kori smiles, and then starts making coffee.

 _*Scene Break_

Later, everyone else in gathered in the apartment except Rachel, in their pajamas, except for Karen. The couch is folded back in and the blanket and pillow are gathered next to the entertainment center. Everyone sits at the kitchen table, except Vic, who is cooking.

"Eggs and bacon, ladies and gentleman!" Victor exclaims, sitting down a plate full of bacon, and then four plates of eggs, made different ways. Garfield instantly gets up.

"Vic, seriously? You couldn't have made something that doesn't like, kill animals?" he whines. He reaches up and grabs some cereal and a bowl, then grabs almond milk out of the fridge, and makes himself some cereal.

"What else are animals made for, besides to eat? They eat each other in the wild! This is only fair," Victor exclaims, digging into his meal.

"Um, hello? Animals are being abused and mistreated every day so you can have, like, a meal! That doesn't sound very fair to me!" Garfield huffs, standing at the counter and eating his cereal.

"Shut up, vegan," Dick says, eating a piece of bacon.

"You're a vegan? No way! I'm a vegetarian!" Karen tells the blond, with a smile.

"Ha! Someone who can agree with me!" Garfield exclaims. Vic's mouth drops.

"Since when?" the bald man asks, in shock.

Karen takes a bite of her eggs. "Since after college. Once I stopped being picky, I stopped eating meat."

"Right on!" Garfield high fives Karen.

"You still haven't told us why you stayed here last night. Or why half of your face is bruised," Dick says, changing the subject before Victor exploded.

"Oh, well... me and Terra got into a fight."

"Typical."

"And I broke up with her."

"And are you going to go over there to get your things, and end up having make up sex with her?" Dick says, raising his eyebrow.

"No," Garfield says, crossing his arms. "I mean it this time."

 _*Scene Break_

Garfield is seen putting his shirt on, while Terra is sitting on the bed.

"Seriously Gar, where are you going?" Terra says, in a sweet voice. "We haven't even started yet."

"Terra, I'm done this time! Stop trying to trick me and take my clothes off. We aren't good for each other and someone has to put their foot down."

Terra gets up. She doesn't have a shirt on, but she is wearing shorts and a bra.

"Doesn't that make things better?" she asks, walking over to Garfield. She goes to put her arms around Gar's neck, but he grabs her arms.

"Terra I'm serious this time. We can't keep being like this. It's not healthy and we just... I can't do this anymore. I'm grabbing the rest of my clothes and my things, and I'm leaving. I'm done. I'm sorry," he lets her go and pulls the suitcase out of the closet.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! You'll be back!" Terra yells.

"You're sick!" Garfield spat.

Terra grabs her shirt and walks out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Garfield starts to pack his things.

He finished packing in a few suitcases, and then exited. Terra was not to be found in the apartment. He made sure he had everything, and then left his key on the counter and exited the apartment.

 _*Scene Break_

Everyone is gathered in the coffeehouse. It is dark outside.

"No Gar, you cannot stay in our apartment. Remember the last time you stayed there?" Vic replied.

"But I already put my suitcases in there!" he whined. Vic raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Fine. But if I don't find anywhere else, can I at least sleep there?"

"We had to get a new door," Dick sighs.

"Ok! I get it! Maybe I'll just say with Kori," the blond huffs.

"Yes! That would quite fun!" Kori suddenly adds in, a cheer expression. Rachel puts down her mug.

"Victor, Richard, if Garfield and Terra break your door again, I will pay for it. Please take him," she said, stoic.

"No! I like my damn door!" Vic exclaimed.

Gar stared at Rachel with puppy dog eyes. "Pleaseeee Rach?" he asked.

"Fine. You have to stop calling me Rach," she replied, crossing her arms.

"How many times do they make the same bet?" Karen whispered to Kori.

"Fine! Hooray! Thank you guys!" Garfield cheered.

"Ok, well I'm turning in. We're having mid-season tryouts tomorrow, and I need to be well-rested to run drills. Goodnight everyone!" Victor tells the group, lingering his eyes onto Karen a little longer than everyone else, and then leaving.

"Yea, I'm in charge of planning the work Christmas party! I need to be plenty rested for tomorrow!" Kori beamed.

"Kor, Christmas isn't for like two weeks," Dick told her as she got up.

"I know, but still!" the redhead grabbed her coat, waved goodbye and exited the shop.

"How's apartment-hunting?" Karen turned to Richard.

"It's alright. God, why are there so many shitty apartment around here? Me and Gia haven't found anything that didn't disappear the next day!" Dick replies.

"Well, if you find any good one bedrooms, let Garfield know," Rachel deadpanned. Garfield laughed.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious."

 _*Scene Break_

Vic stands on a high school field, many students in front of him. All of them doing various stretches. He blows his whistle, and gathers the teams.

"Alright, welcome to mid-season tryouts! I can tell many of you are in good shape. I will pairing you up with our football players now and they will teach you drills and et cetera!"

He is pairing people up when suddenly, he hears his name.

"Mr. Stone! Am I late?"

Victor turns around and sees tall, yet surprisingly muscular, girl standing in front of him.

"Late for what? Lacrosse tryouts were a few days ago, I think," Victor replies.

"I'm here for football tryouts! This is the place, right?" she whips her ponytail. "My name should be on the list. Alex Johnson."

"Oh, you're Alex Johnson? Um, ok..," he looks at her. "I'll pair you with someone, give me a minute."

He calls over his star defender. "Reiny!"

A lanky looking boy joins them. "Yea coach?"

"Alex Johnson, this is Justin Reiny. Reiny, show Johnson the exercises," he says, gestering to Alex.

He crosses his arms. "No way! A girl? This is a football team, not a cheerleading team."

"Hey!" Alex interjects, clearly offended. "I was a runningback at my previous school, and played with boys! I don't get why you have to be sexist about it."

"Because this is a man's sport," Justin replies.

"This is an inclusive school. Teach her the exercises," Coach Stone states, giving a stern look to Reiny.

"Fine. I'll go easy on you," the defender huffs, looking at the girl.

 _*Scene Break_

Four out of six are hanging out in Vic and Richard's apartment. Richard and Kori are missing, still working probably.

"Ok, but I don't what was up. Why does she want to be on the football team?" Victor asks the group, taking a bite of pizza.

"I don't know, I didn't know girls enjoyed sports that much. Being strong seems like... I don't know, a guy thing?" Garfield states, taking a slice from the other side of the pizza. Half the pizza is meat lovers, while the other half is vegan-friendly pizza.

"No offense, but from the looks of your face Garfield, is being strong a guy thing?" Karen asked, biting into a vegan slice. Rachel snorted.

Garfield still had a small bruise on his face, but it was healing well. He turned red and put a hand to his damaged cheek.

"Some girls enjoy sports. Some guys enjoy makeup. I don't get why it's a big deal," Rachel said, taking a slice of meat lovers, then picking the sausage off.

Karen nods in agreement.

"Yea," Gar mutters.

 _*Scene Break_

A purple bedroom is shown. Very neat, with grey silk sheets on the bed, as well as a dark oak dresser and nightstand. In the silk sheets lays Rachel, tossing and turning.

 _Man, I have to pee,_ the black-haired woman thought to herself.

She slowly rose from bed, and walked to her door. She opened it and entered the living room, to see Garfield stretched out on the couch. The blanket is covering everything but his face.

 _Wow. He looks so peaceful when he's not being stupid,_ Rachel thought, _and even kinda... cute._

Rachel shook. _I know I didn't just think that thought._

She made her way to the bathroom.

 _*Scene Break_

Vic is seen on the football field, with the team and tryouts in front of him.

"Not bad for day three! By the end of this week, I will have who I want on the team decided. Hit the showers!" Coach Stone tells the team. They all make their way to the showers, except three boys, who approach Mr. Stone. One is Justin.

"Hey, Coach Stone, we have something to discuss with you," Justin tells their coach.

"A girl on the team? Really?" another boy asks.

"A lot of the guys have agreed that we shouldn't have a girl on the team for... medical reasons," the last one says.

"And these medical reasons are?" Coach asks. "And where is everyone else who agrees?"

"Look, if she gets put on the team, I'm quitting!" Justin interjects. The other two boys nod in agreement.

"Don't yell at me Reiny. I'll put whoever I would like on this team and take whoever I want off. Now hit the showers," Vic replies in a stern voice.

As the boys walk away, Vic sighs and puts a hand on his head.

 _*Scene Break_

"I mean, am I going to put a girl on my team, if half my team plans on quitting?" Vic asks Karen. They're sitting in a restaurant, out on a date.

Karen takes a sip of her drink. "Well, is she any good? Let's establish that first."

"She's incredible! I've never seen a more talented runningback. And since Evans got injured, we've been in desperate need of a new one..."

"There you go. You got your answer," Karen states, taking a bite out of her veggie burger.

"Wow. It really is that simple. Thank you Karen, for being so smart..," he smiles. "And pretty. Even with ketchup on your face."

Karen quickly grabs a napkin and wipes her face as Vic laughs.

 _*Scene Break_

As Rachel enters her apartment, she sees Kori and Garfield in their pajamas, sitting on Garfield's pull-out bed.

"Rachel! Come join us on the movie night! We're going to watch some good movies!" Kori cheers.

"Hard pass, plus there's no popco-" she starts, but then the microwave dings. Garfield gets up and pulls out popcorn from the microwave.

Rachel sighs. Garfield smirks at her, knowing she can't resist popcorn.

"Fine. What are we watching?"

 _*Scene Break_

The scene starts in Kori and Rachel's living room, where Rachel is curled up on the pullout bed, and Garfield is seen sleeping on the love seat. It is still quite dark outside.

Rachel suddenly mumbles something. Then, she yells incoherent gibberish. Garfield suddenly sits up, awoken by the noise and confused. He looks over and sees Rachel.

"Rach?" he says.

"Leave me out of it!" she yells defensively, and thrashes more.

Kori's door opens a second later, and she runs over to the pullout bed. She sits down and shakes Rachel awake.

Rachel sits up, looking quite flustered.

"Are you ok Rachel?" Kori asks, a quite serious tone in her voice. Rachel nods as Kori throws her arms around the black haired woman.

"Just a bad dream," she states. It is clear this was not just a bad dream, as beads of sweat roll down her forehead. She looks around, confused. "Why am I in the living room?" she bluntly questions.

"Oh. You fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up," Garfield replies. Both girls turn to him, completely forgetting he was there.

"Well, thanks Garfield. I don't sleep on pullout beds well, however. Please wake me up next time," she says awkwardly before heading to her room, waving goodnight, and closing the door.

Garfield looks at Kori in confusion.

"Long story," Kori tells her brother, before waving goodnight and going to bed.

 _*Scene Break_

"Ok, in this hand, I have the final lineup of the 1996-1997 East Side Tigers football team!" Coach smiles to everyone sitting on the bleachers.

"Now, some of you have worked very hard, and some of you just... do not have the skill. But I do not think any of you are incapable of being on a team. If you are not picked, that only means that I see potential, but you need to work harder."

Coach Stone wanders over to the side of the bleachers where all the current teammates sit.

"If anyone on this team already has a problem with people I have chosen, then they are going to really lose out on experiencing the greatest football season this damn school has ever seen!" he yells, excitement raising in his voice in the other half. Cheers are heard from the bleachers. Victor smiles.

 _*End Scene_

Everyone sits in the coffeeshop, sipping various drinks after long days at work.

"So I had two boys quit. Johnson is really good, and I'm glad I put her on the team. Reiny and Smith were disposable anyways," Vic addresses the group.

"I'm glad you made the right choice," Karen says to him, smiling. He puts his hand on hers, and she doesn't pull away.

"I'm glad you made the right choice too," Rachel adds.

"I think that's cool. A girl football player!" Garfield chimes.

"You know, Kori, didn't you used to play in high school?" Rachel asks.

The redhead nods. "I was the strongest one on the team!" she beams.

"Really?" Dick says. "Arm wrestle me."

"Oh, I will indeed!" Kori replies, a competitive smile on her face as she puts her arm on the table.

* * *

 **Hooray! Chapter two! Trust me, I plan on writing better chapters in the future. Anyways as always, thanks for reading!**


	3. The One with Chips, Dip, and Pigeons

**Got my first review! Thanks TeenTitansFan for calling this awesome, I really appreciate it! Anyways, here is chapter 3. Enjoy(hopefully)! It's kinda short and I could have kept going but I don't know... I think this is enough.**

* * *

Everyone is seen in the coffeeshop, sitting around and talking about the upcoming party.

"And remember to bring the alcohol this time, please," Rachel says, putting her list down and staring Victor dead in the eyes.

"That was one ti-" he starts, but Rachel's death glare makes him sigh. "Twice. Two times," he corrects himself.

"Ok. All sounds good," Rachel folds up her list and sits it in her purse.

"I can bring Gia right?" Dick asks.

"No, you can't bring your girlfriend of over a year we all enjoy. Not allowed," Rachel deadpanned.

"Sorry! Just wanted to make sure," the black-haired boy mumbled.

"Alright, any more dumb questions?" Rachel addresses the group.

"Yea, who's all bringing dates?" Garfield asked.

"I'm bringing Karen," Victor instantly chimes. Karen fidgets her fingers at the mention of her name, but smiles.

"And I'm bring Gia, obviously," Dick adds.

"I am not bringing a date. I will be ok," Kori smiles.

"And you, Rach?" Garfield looks at the black-haired woman and smiles.

"I'm..," she starts, then mumbles something incoherent.

"What?"

"I am bringing a date," she says louder.

Everyone looks in shock.

"What?"

"Who?"

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"No way!"

It is clear Rachel does not date very often.

"Relax, he's just a guy from my store..," she trails off, grabbing her tea mug and taking a sip.

"No way! That is great for you Rachel! What is his name?" Kori asks with a smile.

"His name is Malvin, Malvin Keyyour. But I call him Mal," she answers.

"Malvin? Like... Marvin... but with an L?" Dick asks, in confusion.

Rachel nods.

Garfield laughs. "Malvin!"

"Dude, your name is Garfield. And you don't even have a date," Victor smirks.

Garfield stops laughing and looks down at his hands, them mumbles "You don't have to remind me."

 _*Scene Break_

The scene opens on the apartment. Kori is cleaning very hard, while Victor cleaning up the liquor cart and Garfield sorting out snacks into bowls. Two of out three of them already look ready for the party.

"Kori? Can you come here?" Rachel calls from her room.

Kori looks at the cleaning equipment in her hands. "Could you come out here?"

A sigh is heard. "Ok. I need your opinion," Rachel says.

Rachel comes from out of her bedroom. "How do I look?" she asks innocently.

Kori looks up at her and gasps. We can see Garfield in the back practically... drooling. Vic looks at her, smiling, then goes back to cleaning the cart.

Kori drops her cleaning stuff and walks over to Rachel. "You look gorgeous! Mal will drool all over you tonight!" Kori smiles.

Rachel is wearing a strapless, knee-length black dress, with buttons all up the dress, which fits her curved figure perfectly. Her short hair is styled half up, half down, and she is wearing a simple silver necklace and simple, dark makeup, which highlight her pale skin.

She smiles a little. "Thank you Kori. You should probably get ready too. This is a fancier party after all," she jokes, gesturing to Kori's cleaning sweats. "The apartment looks nice. Thank you for cleaning."

"Not a problem! I already have my hair and makeup done anyways!" she puts away her cleaning stuff, and then heads to her bedroom, her long hair curled and bouncing as she walked across the room.

 _*Scene Break_

Kori and Rachel's apartment is filled with quite a few people. People from work, old friends, etc. The TV has Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve on TV, while soft pop music plays in the back.

Kori, Gia, Richard, and two others are talking by the balcony, while Victor and Karen are chatting near the fridge. Garfield is talking to a few others, while Rachel is sitting on the couch, fidgeting her fingers. The doorbell rings, and she jumps up to get it.

She opens the door and there stands a man a little taller than her, in a dark polo shirt, thick white coat, and beige slacks, stands. He has sandy blonde hair and soft amber eyes.

"Mal! Hey," Rachel says, almost losing her cool at first.

"Sorry I was late. I got a little lost. New York City is a big city," he replies, flashing a smile. He has a distinct accent, showing he is clearly not from around New York.

He walks in and takes his coat off. Rachel directs him to put it in the bedroom. The rest of the gang has gathering at the kitchen table by now, eager to meet Mal. Almost all were eager to meet Mal. Rachel brings him back to the table.

"Mal, these are my friends. Friends, this is Mal," Rachel states, turning to Mal as he smiles and shakes everyone's hand.

"I'm going to get a drink. Mal, do you want anything?" she asks him.

"I'll have some wine. Whatever you have, but nothing red, please," he replies back. Rachel nods, and walks to the table, leaving Mal with Kori, Vic, Karen, and Gar.

"So... what do you do?" Garfield asks.

"I work at Rachel's bookstore," the sandy-haired man replies.

"We knew that, Gar," Vic tells the blond.

Gar lets out an 'Oh', then excuses himself.

"How long have you know Rachel?" Kori continues the conversation.

"Well, I've known her for a little longer than a few months, and I figured I should ask her out about a month ago. This is our third date," he answers. Kori nods.

"Are you from New York?" Victor asks.

He shakes his head. "I was born and raised in France, and then we moved to Canada when I was 14. Then, I attended NYU, and then I'm here," he gestures to the party.

Rachel makes her way back, three drinks in hand. She hands the white wine to Mal, a champagne to Kori, and holds a water for herself.

"Thank you Rachel!" Kori says. Rachel nods.

 _*Scene Break_

The party rages on. Vic and Garfield are sitting at the kitchen table, while Karen is getting drinks. Everyone else is scattered around the apartment. Garfield and Vic are engaged in mere conversation.

"I mean, the year 2000 is coming soon? Isn't that crazy? Maybe we'll have flying cars, or like... teleportation pads. I mean, I only work in the zoology department of the lab, but I've never wandered anywhere else in the building, except for the one time when...," Garfield tells Vic, but it seems to fall onto deaf ears. Vic is staring at Karen, just a little, when something, or two people, cross his line of sight. Gia and Richard, holding hands as they make their way to the door, no doubt in Vic's mind where they're going.

"And yea, that's how the monkey ended up in section D-4... Vic?" Garfield finally looks over at his friend and notices he is not listening. He follows his sight line and sees him staring at Gia and Dick, longingly. He then watches him look back at Karen. He smiles.

"How long have you and Karen been dating now?" the blond asks. This takes Victor out of his trance.

"I mean, a little over a month. I mean, I don't expect us to be having sex or anything we just... barely ever kiss. Like I've kissed her maybe three times? And I see her practically every day," Vic replies. Garfield nods.

"Maybe she's just adjusting. I mean, big move, new boyfriend and friends, work. She'll come around,"

"Wow, sometimes you're smart?" Vic questions, looking at Gar.

"Shut up. Here she comes, now is my cue," he gets up and turns around, and suddenly he is him distracted by something on the balcony.

Karen walks over and sits down next to Vic. She looks gorgeous, in a tight, white collared shirt and a yellow pencil skirt, with her hair in two buns and dramatic, stunning makeup.

"Here you go Vic," Karen says, passing a Coke-looking drink with ice to Vic, then taking a sip of some champagne.

"Thank you Karen," Vic replies, with a smile, then taking a drink of the Coke.

"Something wrong?" Karen asks.

The bald man turns to her. "You look amazing tonight."

The curly-haired woman laughs. "And there's something wrong with that?" she teases.

"No, let's just dance," Vic sighs, standing up and grabbing Karen by the hand. She gets up and follows him.

Kori and Mal take Karen and Vic's spot, while Garfield is seen at the bathroom door. Other guests are gathered around, seeming to have a good time.

"Rachel! There's a disaster outside!" Garfield knocks on the bathroom door. A few seconds later, a mad looking Rachel comes out of the bathroom.

"What's up no-" Rachel looks at Garfield, then the window, and sees what Gar is talking about. There's about forty pigeons covering the balcony.

"Garfield? What the hell are all those pigeons doing out there?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"Um... me and Dick, just um, spilled all the chips and salsa on the desk..," he trails off.

"All of it? That's like tons! Where the hell is Dick?" the black haired woman asks, looking very mad.

"He's M.I.A,... left with Gia," he answers.

"Grab the damn mop," Rachel sighs. Garfield nods and makes his way into the back closet. He brings Rachel the mop.

She shoves it out the window and starts yelling gibberish out the window, and poking pigeons, Gar laughing behind her. Slowly, they all start to fly away, which leaves another problem. Pigeon poop.

"God damnit Garfield! Wet the mop. You're cleaning this disgusting... mixture."

Garfield nods, grabbing the mop from Rachel's hand. She sighs, and makes her way over to Kori and Mal when she sees something she should not have. Mal trying to grab Kori's butt. Kori backs away, slightly uncomfortable.

Rachel sighs. The last thing she needed tonight. She slowly walks over to the two.

"Hey, Mal. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Rachel says in a calm tone.

"What? It's not even midnight yet!" he exclaims.

"Yes, and I just watched you grab Kori's ass. Which is wrong because, I am your date. Also, did you ask Kori? Did she say it was ok?" she questions, hands on her hips.

"He did not," Kori chimes in.

"There we go, case and point. Get out," Rachel tells him.

"Fine. Whatever," he scoffs. He makes his way to the coat room, but Kori and Rachel stop him.

"I think your coat is nice. What do you think Kori?" Rachel states, a devious grin on her face as she looks at Kori. Kori shares the same smile.

"I think it is nice and warm. Will be great for the cold months up ahead," she adds.

Mal sighs. "Whatever," he turns around and walks to the door, exiting.

"I am so sorry! I was just talking to him and I wasn't sure if he was flirting, and then all of the sudden he was going for my butt and I-" Kori starts rambling, a very upset look on her face.

"Kori! It's ok. It's not your fault he's a pig," the black haired woman replies. Kori lights up, and pulls Rachel into a hug. She lets go and smiles at Rachel.

"I love you," she tells Rachel.

"I love you too. Now go have fun," Rachel eggs on the redhead. Kori smiles and makes her way over to some friends. Rachel sighs and puts her hand on her head.

"Ok, now I need a drink," Rachel says, making her way to the liquor cart.

 _*Scene Break_

Everyone and Kori are gathered near the TV, while the friends and Gia are near the table. The TV starts the countdown to 1997, and it is under 30 seconds.

Garfield and Rachel hang back, while the couples are closer to the TV, waiting to kiss each other when the ball drops.

"Kissing people on New Years is so...psh..," Rachel scoffs, sounding a little buzzed.

"And why did you bring Mal?" Garfield teases.

"18! 17! 16!"

Rachel blushes and looks down to the floor. "I... um... well, the timing..," she trails off. Garfield laughs and puts his hand on the black-haired girl's back.

"I'm just teasing you, Rach," he smiles.

"Don't call me that," she says, but less harsh than the other times she has said it.

"14! 13! 12! 11!"

"I think kissing on New Years is overrated too," Garfield continues. "That's why we should kiss on New Years."

Rachel looks up at Garfield, confused. "How does that... what?"

"Well, we both think it's overrated. So it just... makes sense."

"8! 7! 6!"

"Still makes no sense."

"5! 4! 3!"

"Well, if both of us just ha-" Garfield starts to say, but is interrupted by meeting lips with a certain black-haired woman. It's only for a few seconds, and then they pull apart.

The apartment cheers with kisses, hugs, and greetings in 1997.

"Happy New Year Garfield," Rachel states, a small smirk on her face.

"Happy New Year Rach..," he starts, "...el."

Karen and Victor share a quick kiss, and exchange 'Happy New Years'.

Kori looks too excited giving hugs and saying 'Happy New Years!' to kiss anyone.

Dick and Gia are still kissing. Animals.

 _*Scene Break_

Everyone is gone in Rachel and Kori's apartment, except for five out of six.

Vic and Karen are swaying and dancing in the living room. There is no music for these two, however. Kori is cleaning up around the apartment.

Rachel sits on the balcony, a tall glass of clear liquid in her hands. Suddenly, Garfield climbs onto the balcony through the window and sits next to her.

"Nice job... cleanin... Gar...," she smiles at him, then pats the floor. "I sat in bird shit... just once!" she declares.

"Are you drunk because of that idiot?" Garfield asks, a serious tone.

She laughs. "No, I just had a theory." She turns her head away from Gar.

The blond cocks his head.

She takes a big drink of her drink, then continues, slurring quite a bit. "No matter where I've ever... gone... who I've ever been with, Kori..," she hiccuped, "Kori has always been offered more... than me. I just, it's not her fault, I love that dumb redhead, but... I just, I don't know, jealous? Everyone always picks Kori over me..," she takes another drink from her glass.

"Hey, I had the chance for Kori to be my New Years kiss tonight, and I didn't ask her to be. I asked you," he smiles.

Rachel looks over at Garfield in disgust. "Dude, she's your sister."

Garfield's eyes go wide. "Crap. I forgot about that."

Rachel starts laughing, and Gar joins her.

We cut to Karen and Vic dancing inside, Kori cleaning around them. The music has been put back on, so the couple doesn't look... that stupid... anymore.

"Thanks for taking me to this party!" Karen says, a crooked grin, stumbling quite a bit in Vic's arms.

"Well, I mean you would have been invited regardless, so," Vic replies.

Karen yawns. "Looks like... I should be heading home!" Karen pulls away from Vic and goes to grab her coat from the coat room.

"Whoa whoa, not so fast! It's 2am, and you are... very drunk. You're not going anywhere," Vic states, reaching to grab Karen's hand.

"No, no... I'm fine!" Karen smiles, then stumbles over.

"Come on K, let's go," Vic picks up a pretty much half conscious Karen, bridal style, waves goodbye to Kori, and Rachel and Gar, who are just entering the living room, and then takes her out of the apartment.

The bald man enters his apartment, and sees instantly that Dick is gone. He looks down at Karen, who is already sleep. Or passed out. He sighs, and then puts her down on the couch, sideways, and grabs a blanket and pillow. He throws the blanket over his sleeping girlfriend, and then stares at her for a minute.

"Goodnight Karen," he says to her, but she of course does not respond. Victor makes his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **Thanks! Sorry it's short... I'm just trying to get stuff together. I swear, things will get more exciting soon! Thanks for reading :)**


	4. The One where Kori Rescues a Street Cat

**Hey y'all. I just found my old account from when I was like 12 and holy shit. Let's just say... I'm glad I can finally spell and write out actual, genuine plot lines. Literally all characters said 'I love you' five minutes into a relationship. Also, my yours. God.**

 **Anyways, This is chapter 4. I have the whole first 'season', if you will, planned out. And part of the next one. That's about 20 chapters of planning. Wow. Anyways, thanks for reading, as always!**

 **Also, thank you so much to Ava Chanel, HHQFandoms, and TeenTitansFan(again!) for reading and reviewing. You guys are so sweet and made me smile :)**

* * *

Everyone, except Kori and Richard, are gathered in the coffeehouse, talking about various events.

"And yesterday, a first grade class came into my bookstore! And bought like 60 books! It was crazy," Rachel told the group, excitement in her eyes.

"Wow! Making a lot of money, huh?" Vic says.

Rachel nods. "More than usual. Maybe I can actually pay rent AND buy some new clothes this month!"

She laughs and takes a sip of her tea.

"So, how's apartment hunting, Gar?" Vic turns to him.

"Well, I found this really cool apartment! But it went off the market this morning when I went to put an offer in... so..," he sighs and takes a bite of a slice of pie.

Suddenly, Richard burst into the coffeehouse, with pure excitement in his eyes.

"Guys! Guess what?" Dick squeals.

As everyone opens their mouths to respond with equal sarcastic remarks, Dick answers his own question.

"Me and Gia closed on an apartment this morning!" he cheers. Everyone smiles.

"That's great!"

"Congrats!"

"Hooray!"

"Wait a minute..," Gar starts, thinking.

Karen, Vic, and Rachel stare at him, knowing exactly what he's going to say.

He turns to Rachel in shock. "I forgot to fold in the cou... why are you looking at me like that? Did you already know?"

"No, think about what you said earlier," she replies.

"About what the rabbit did today at the lab?"

"No, about the... apartment,"

"What apartment?"

Rachel sighs. Suddenly, Gar remembers and turns to Dick.

"What apartment did you guys get?"

"This great one near Times Square and Studio 54, on-"

"On 51st street! The place is called West 51st Street! You guys snagged MY apartment!" Gar crosses his arms and turns back to his pie.

"Gar, I'm sorry. They had like two other ones..,"

"Yea but they're studio! I could never! That was the only one with a bedroom," he sighs, then looks at Dick. "I guess you guys did start looking first... congrats man," the blond smiles at Dick.

"Ok, now I'm going to Gia's to surprise her! I'll see you guys later," he gets up, waving, and leaves.

"Wow... Dick's really leaving," Vic sighs.

"Well... you know who would make a good roommate?" Gar smiles.

"No man. No way," the bald man replies, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's so bad about him, Vic?" Karen asks. "Rachel and Kori have been living with him perfectly fine."

"Well, Gar doesn't have his own bedroom there. And I know he's trying his hardest not to get kicked out there. Rachel's much stricter than I am."

Rachel nods. Garfield sighs.

"It's whatever... I'll keep looking..," the blond responds, a frown on his face.

 _*Scene Break_

Rachel and Gar are sitting on at the kitchen table, both doing paperwork. All of the sudden, Kori opens the door, with a giant bag in one hand and a carrier in her other, as well as her purse on her shoulder.

"Hello friends!" Kori smiles. She sits both things down on the kitchen counter, and then puts her purse down.

"Uh, Kor... what's with the bag?" Rachel asks. She looks at the bag and doesn't notice the carrier move slightly.

"Yea, that just moved," Gar points to the carrier.

"Ok, Rachel, do not get mad, but..," Kori unzips the carrier, and out walks an orange, long-haired tabby. The cat meows, and rubs its hand against Kori's hand.

"Kori! The landlord said no pets!" Rachel tells her sternly.

"Aw! Look at this little guy! Hi!" Gar instantly gets up to pet the cat. It meows and purrs as Garfield scratches behind its ears.

"I... found him on the street, and I could not leave him there, meowing, hungry, and cold!" Kori says defensively. When Kori says 'the street,' Garfield instantly stops petting the cat and goes to wash his hands.

"I took him to the vet and vet says, besides being malnourished, he is perfectly healthy! And I think we would be doing a good deed taking him in," Kori pets the cat, a determined look on her face.

"Kori, you can't pick up every street cat..," Rachel sighs, then looks at the cat. "We're going to get kicked out, I guess. It's fine."

"Oh, thank you Rachel! What should we name him?" Kori hugs her roommate, then looks back up at the cat.

"I don't know, he's yours," Rachel replies, then goes back to her work. Garfield is petting the cat and playing with it.

"His fur is very soft... like silk!" Kori gasps "Silkie!"

Rachel sighs and looks over at Garfield and Kori, who are both petting and cooing over the cat.

 _*Scene Break_

Dick walks into a hallway, and knocks on the door. After no response, he takes out his key and enters the apartment.

"Gia!" he calls out.

He suddenly hears movement from the bedroom. He walks over and knocks on the door.

"Just a minute!" Gia calls out. But, it's too late. Richard opens the door. Inside is a Gia, scrambling to put a shirt on, and a random man crawling under the bed.

"Oh... oh mygod..," Richard breathes.

"Richard! I... it's not..,"

"I came here to tell you we closed on our apartment today. But now I guess we haven't. Please continue."

"Closed on an apartment... who the hell is this?" the man asks, who has now put on pants.

"I'm her boyfriend. Or, was," Dick responds, then looks at Gia."You didn't even tell him you're a cheater?"

"Well, I just..," Gia starts

"Forget it. I just... God!" the black haired man yells, then slams the bedroom door. He makes his way outside to the door, and then closes it. He puts his back to the door and slowly melts down it, head in his hands.

 _*Scene Break_

Richard ends up in his hallway, and suddenly the door opens to Kori and Rachel's. Out comes Kori, walking over to Vic's. She sees Dick's sad face and stops to talk to him.

"Hello Richard. You seem troubled. Are you ok?" she asks.

Dick looks at her and shakes his head no. Kori sighs, then grabs his hand and brings him inside her apartment, shutting the door.

"Dick, meet Silkie. Silke!" the redhead calls, and said cat comes from behind the couch, rubbing its pant leg on Dick. "Now I know we aren't supposed to have pets, but-" Kori starts, preparing for a lecture, but she looks down and sees the black haired man petting the cat and smiling.

"Hopefully this will cheer you up?" she states, sitting next to him as he pets the cat. He looks up at Kori.

"I walked in on Gia... having sex with another man,"

Kori gasps, then her face twists into anger, which surprises Dick.

"Oh, she is going to get it! That fake brunette, lying little b-" Kori starts to stand, but Dick grabs her hand and pulls her back down.

"Kori, I will handle it. I don't want to talk about it. Can we just pet your illegal cat?"

Kori smiles. "Of course."

They both sit on the floor, petting and playing with Silkie.

 _*Scene Break_

Garfield walks into Vic and Richard's apartment. "Hey, do you guys have an-" he looks over and sees Richard packing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Garfield asks.

"Well... I'm moving..." he says, then mumbles.

"Moving? Where?"

He mumbles again.

"I can't hear you!"

"In with Gia!"

Garfield gasps. He suddenly looks at the door, and runs yelling for Kori and Karen.

All three return to Richard's apartment.

"Boy, what the hell are you doing?" Karen asks, arms crossed.

"Packing."

Kori walks over and instantly starts taking stuff out of the boxes.

"Hey!" Dick exclaims, going to re-pack.

Whenever Kori unpacked a box, Richard re-packed it. This went on for a hot minute.

"Enough! Dick, can I talk to you?" Garfield calls. He grabs Dick and pulls him into the bedroom. Kori and Karen instantly go for boxes and start unpacking them.

"Listen, Dick. I moved in with a psycho. I want to stop you from doing the same!" Garfield says.

"Gia's not psycho," Dick huffs.

The blond sighs. "You're right. Let me rephrase that. I moved in with a cheater, and I am going to stop you from doing the same. It's emotionally draining. Who knows how long she's been doing this! I say, you call her, tell her the apartments yours, and that you are never speaking to her again."

"Can't I ask why she cheated?"

"No. That might suck you in even more. Trust me, Terra got her way explaining things... people are clever. Plus, you are single, with your own place? Wow. Look out New York, here comes Dick!"

Dick smiles slightly, then hides it. "Whatever. This is my choice."

Garfield nods. "This is indeed your choice, but I want to help you and make it easier."

The men exit Dick's room and sees the girls have unpacked everything and are folding the boxes. Dick sighs.

 _*Scene Break_

Rachel sits on the barcalounger, doing paperwork. Suddenly, Silkie jumps on her lap.

"Silkie! This is black!" Rachel exclaims. She picks up the cat and puts him down gently on the ground, then resumes her work.

"Ok, so if I order more o- Silkie!"

Silkie has jumped back onto Rachel's lap. He looks up and meows at Rachel.

"I need to finishes these orders!" Rachel puts the cat down again.

A minute later, the cat jumps back onto the black-haired woman's lap.

"Really Silkie?"

Before Rachel can pick him up for the third time, Silkie curls up on her lap and starts to purr. Rachel sighs, and strokes the cat, fur flying from her hands.

"I guess we'll need lint rollers. And a lot of them," she looks down at the cat and smiles.

 _*Scene Break_

Dick sits in the coffeeshop, but not at the usual spot. He is at a two chair table, in the back, fidgeting his fingers rapidly. Gia walks into the coffeeshop, spots Richard, and then makes her way over to him and sits across from him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me Dick. I want to sta-" Gia starts, but Richard stops her.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Huh?"

"The man I walked in on you with. How long?"

Gia fidgets nervously.

"How long?"

"5 months."

Dick gasps, and leans back in his chair.

It is quiet for a moment.

"There were others too."

"Jesus Christ," Richard mutters.

Silence again.

"You're much better then any of them... in bed," Gia whispers awkwardly.

"Then why'd you do them, G?" he throws his arms back onto the table.

"I don't know... I just... I don't."

"Ok, well what are we going to do about the apartment?"

"Huh?"

"The apartment we're supposed to move into, next week!"

"Still... move in?"

Dick sighs. He makes eye contact with her for the first time during this conversation. Her hazel eyes are starting to fill slightly with tears.

"No, Gia. I thought about it. I thought, maybe if it was a one time thing, then we would be fine and be able to work it out. But you lied, you hid it, had sex with others? I mean, seriously? This is a closed relationship. Or, was."

"I'm sorry Richard. You can have the apartment," the brunette apologizes.

"Damn right I can. We're through. It's been a good run, but it's apparently not enough for you."

Gia nods, and stands up.

"I will never find another relationship like we had," Gia sobs.

Dick flies up, out of his chair. "God damnit! Get out of here!"

The coffee shop isn't very crowded, but the few people there are staring as Gia walks out.

Richard grabs his coat and storms out of the coffeeshop.

 _*Scene Break_

Garfield and Vic are in Vic and Richard's apartment, having a beer and watching TV. Or, arguing what to watch.

"Dude, the game starts in like 5 minutes!" Vic cries, trying to snatch the remote from the blond without getting up from his chair.

"No, man, I'm not missing this documentary! And Kori is watching some soap opera on the TV over there," Garfield firmly states, keeping the remote away from Victor.

"That's it!" Vic gets out of his chair, and Garfield's face instantly changes.

Before Vic can do anything, Richard comes in and slams the door.

"God damnit! Christ! Shit!" he says, then punches the table.

"What happened?" Vic instantly takes his attention away from Gar and to Dick.

"You ok man?" Garfield gets out of his chair.

"No. I talked to Gia. God! She's been with multiple people since our relationship practically started," Dick yells, plopping onto the couch.

"Man... that sucks. I'm sorry," Victor says, patting Dick on the back.

"Why did you go see her?" Garfield questions.

"Well, we had to talk about the apartment, and what we're going to do with it. She said I could keep it," he sighs, then looks up at Gar. "Hey, Gar, do you want an apartment?"

Garfield smiles. "Really? I mean, these circumstances suck, but yea."

"Yea, I don't want to move out without good reason," Dick forces a smile.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Fix my heart from this heartache, and we'll call it even."

"I wish it was that easy. Welcome to the club," Garfield laughs.

"Dude. Maybe I just need a beer. Or like, ten of them," Dick states, standing up and going for the fridge.

"Whoa, dude, just don't drink too many... just a few," Vic says.

"Just a few my ass," the black-haired man mutters, taking three out of the fridge.

 _*Scene Break_

Garfield is shown half in Vic and Dick's, half in the hallway.

"Ok, bye guys. Dick! That's enough! Victor, take that beer from him," Garfield calls into the apartment, before shutting the door.

He opens the door to the hallway across the hall, when all of the sudden, Silkie scurries out between his legs and bolts down the hall.

"Silkie!" Rachel calls down the hallway. She looks up at Garfield. "God damnit! The cat is loose now. If the landlord sees him... we're done. Get Dick and Victor, we're looking for the cat."

"Uh... Dick is drunk out of his mind, and Vic is helping him, so I'd leave them alone."

Rachel sighs. "Fine. Let's go find that damn cat."

 _*Scene Break_

Kori is seen entering the building, and turns to go into the mailroom. There is a cat, she instantly recognizes it as Silkie.

She picks up Silkie and gasps. "How did you get out?"

She suddenly hears footsteps down the hall. Panicking, Kori unbuttons her reusable grocery bag and puts Silkie in with the milk. She buttons it again.

"Silkie? Hello?" Garfield suddenly enters the mailroom.

"I have him," Kori whispers to Garfield.

"Oh. Ok. Where?" the blond looks around. Kori motions to her bag.

"Alright. Let's go upstairs," Garfield and Kori quickly rush to the stairs.

They climb up the stairs and get to their apartment. Kori opens her bag as soon as the open and close the door.

"Guess the cat's been let out of the bag," Garfield chuckles. Kori laughs, but Rachel looks mad. The black-haired woman comes down to be eye-level with the cat.

"Hello Silkie! You silly boy. You aren't allowed out there!" she scratches behind his ears, and he purrs a little. Kori starts putting groceries away.

"While we're letting cats out, I have news. Richard gave me the apartment him and Gia were going to move into."

Rachel and Kori look at him. Kori cheers and gives him a hug, and Rachel says, "Finally."

"I still have to close things out with the landlord and stuff, and then move in there, obviously. I want to thank both of you for housing me. You guys are the best. I love you both."

Kori smiles. "I love you too!"

Rachel nods, then continues to pet the cat.

 _*Scene Break_

Garfield stands in what appears to be his new apartment. There are a few boxes, which Gar brought from his storage department, and a few new pieces of need to be put-together furniture.

He hears a knock on the door. He opens it and sees it is only Rachel.

"Isn't everyone else coming?" he asks, confused.

"Well, Richard is drunk, Victor and Karen are out on a date, and Kori will be here around 8. She had to work late today," Rachel listens, then walks in. "Wow, nice place."

"Thanks. 8? It's only 4!" Garfield cries.

"Ok, well I'm here and some guy tried to take me home on the walk here. I'm not repeating it alone. Let's get building and unpacking," the black-haired woman goes for the boxes and starts to unpack.

Garfield sighs. "Ok," he says as he joins her.

 _*Scene Break_

A lot of the living room seems unpacked and built. Rachel sits on a box, as Garfield brings out two beers, and hands one to Rachel.

"Thanks, Gar," Rachel says, taking a drink.

"No problem," Garfield sits on the box next to Rachel. "So... how's the store?"

"Good. Making profits, fired Mal, hired a new, cute worker."

"Cute? I don't think I've ever heard you use that word. You always say attractive."

"You're right. I do usually say attractive. But, he's not attractive, he's just cute. There's a difference."

"Oh? There is?"

"Yea, like how Kori's friend Jon is cute, and you're attra-" Rachel stops herself.

"I'm what?"

"Ugly."

"No way! You just said I was attractive!" Garfield jumps up.

"Yea, well I think Richard and Vic are attractive too. It doesn't mean anything," Rachel defends herself, looking down at her fingers nervously.

"Whatever you say, Rach," Garfield smiles.

Rachel stands up and looks at Gar. "Quit calling me that!" she crosses her arms.

"Ok, Rach," he pokes her. Rachel grabs his hand. "Wow, quick reflexes."

The black-haired girl blushes a bit. "Thanks."

They stand in silence for a minute.

"Uh... can I have my hand back?"

"Oh," Rachel lets go of his hand, and makes eye contact with Garfield. They look at each other for a little, and even look like they're going to lean in, when all of the sudden the doorbell rings.

Garfield jumps back and quickly yells, "I'll get it!"

He opens the door and there stands Richard and Kori, Kori holding a pizza.

"Hey! We are here to help!" Kori smiles.

"I thought you were drunk?" Garfield raises his eyebrow and looks at Dick.

"Not anymore. I'm fine now," he replies in a grumpy tone. "Do you want my help or not?"

Garfield sighs. "Come in."

 _*Scene Break_

Richard, Kori, and Rachel enter Rachel and Kori's apartment.

"Goodnight," Rachel says, making her way to her room.

Richard goes to the door, when Kori grabs his arm.

"You cannot stay for a little?" Kori questions.

"It's, like, 10... yea, I can,"

Kori squeals. "Let us have the movie night!" she goes to the cabinet and takes out some microwave popcorn and pops it in the microwave.

"Only if I get to pick the movie," Richard says.

The redhead smiles and nods as Richard makes his way to the couch.

 _*End Scene_

Kori is asleep on Richard's shoulder, while Richard is asleep as well, a half full bowl of popcorn in his hands, and two beers and a water glass on the table. Richard wakes up suddenly. He sees Kori on his shoulder and sighs. He slowly slides out from under her, and slowly puts her down, putting her feet on the couch and a pillow under her head. He grabs the blanket and pulls it over her.

He grabs the beers and glass, and starts putting things away. He turns off the TV, then starts for the door. He quickly backs up, gives Kori a kiss on the forehead, then exits the apartment.

* * *

 **Yea so... that's it for like a week or so. I'm heading to Iceland tomorrow and I am very excited. I also am not bringing my laptop because it is a pain in the ass to bring anywhere because the battery is jacked. Yea. So I hope you all enjoyed! Review or whatever. God, I love building foundation and then tearing it down in a few chapters to come. ;)**


	5. The One with Candy Hearts

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Hooray! Iceland was cool! Yea.**

 **Thanks for reviewing. Here is chapter 5, as promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

It is quite snowy outside, as everyone gathers in the coffeehouse.

"I can't believe I'm alone on Valentine's Day," Richard grunts, then takes a drink from his cup.

"Hey man, most of us," Gar shoots a glare at Vic and Karen, which Karen seems completely unbothered, "are alone this Valentine's Day," he finishes. "Us, Rachel, Kori..."

"I actually have a date tomorrow," Kori chimes in.

"What? With who?" Dick quickly turns his attention to the redhead.

"Oh, is it that cute client you've been telling me about?" Karen asks.

Kori nods. "He is indeed cute!"

"Wait, if he goes to an orthodontist still... why is he still going to an orthodontist?" Vic questions, quite confused.

"Oh, for his braces," Kori replies, with a completely normal tone.

Richard bursts into laughter.

"You're dating a man.. with adult braces?" he wheezes.

Garfield seems to be the only other person to find this funny.

"What? He is very cute, and he is very kind. He offered to take me out on Valentine's Day, and I figured it would be a nice first date," the redhead tells him.

"The man has adult braces! Kori... Kori he's so out of your league!" Richard laughs.

"He is not! I do not see the problem with braces when you are older," the redhead crosses her arms.

"Looks like he can't share any Valentine's candy with you!" Gar hollers, laughing way too hard at his own joke. Richard nudges him and laughs along with him.

Kori looks very hurt. She grabs her purse and heads for the coat rack.

Richard instantly stops laughing, seeing he has hurt Kori's feelings.

"Kori! Wait!" Richard gets up to talk to her.

"Nice going, jackass," Rachel deadpans to the blond, who is still laughing a little.

"Come on. Adult braces!" Garfield chuckles. Vic flicks him on the forehead. "Ow!"

 _*Scene Break_

Karen and Vic are seen strolling down the street.

"So, dinner tomorrow... still. Right?" Karen asks, as they stop in front of her building.

The bald man nods. "Yup. Tomorrow at whatever restaurant."

"Ok. Hopefully the audition won't take too long," Karen replies.

"It's Valentine's Day! If we don't have a date... it's a crime!" Vic scoffs.

"Fine. Well... I better get going. Goodnight," Karen smiles, then starts for the door.

"Wait! Is it ok if we... hang out for a bit?" Vic asks.

The curly haired woman sighs. "The later it gets, the colder it gets."

"I know," the bald man smiles, as they both head for her door.

 _*Scene Break_

Vic is seen in his hallway, walking to his door. He puts the key in and unlocks it, then goes inside his apartment. The lights are off and Richard is asleep on the counter, a few empty bottles near his head. Vic tries to quietly sneak through the apartment as not to wake him up.

He is halfway through the apartment when he suddenly trips and hits the ground with a loud THUD.

Dick shoots up from his sleep and yells, "Who's there?"

"It's just me, man. Sorry I woke you," Vic replies, as Richard offers to help Vic up.

"Stumbling home at..," he checks his watch, "1:43 am? Where have yo-"

Dick stops talking and a wicked smile forms on his face. "I know exactly what you were doing."

"Wait! It's not... ok, I was at Karen's, but we didn't do anything."

"Mhm."

"Honest, man! We were watching a movie and I fell asleep on her couch. We didn't do anything else. Swear on my life."

"Really? You had the chance, and you didn't take it? You guys have been dating for a few months now, and you've barely kissed her."

Vic sighs. "I mean, I just don't want to push it. I really like her, and I don't want to force her into doing anything."

"You know, some women like that," Dick smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not trying anything funny! Ok. I'm too tired to have this argument. I'm ok with just kissing her for the rest of my life. Goodnight."

Before Richard can reply, Vic turns and heads for his room. Dick sighs, and then starts to make his way to his room. He then suddenly trips and hits the ground.

 _*Scene Break_

Rachel, Karen, and Garfield are in Kori and Rachel's apartment, Rachel and Karen at the kitchen table, and Gar watching the news on the couch, Silkie on his lap.

"Guys, there's supposed to be a storm tonight around 8! A snow storm!" Gar smiles.

"Why are you excited? That's bad. That means I have to close early," Rachel sighs.

"I love snow!" Gar exlcaims.

"Well, me and Vic had dinner reservations at 7. I better call and get them moved to earlier," Karen gets up and looks at Rachel. "Can I borrow your phone real quick?"

"Sure," Rachel replies. Karen goes to the landline and picks up the receiver, dials, and then makes her way to the balcony.

Kori bursts out of her bedroom, dressed in a red shirt, pink sweater with hearts, and a white pencil skirt.

"Glorious day! The day of love! Happy Valentine's Day brother, and roommate! I love you both!" she smiles, and grabs some coffee. She waves to Karen on the balcony, and exits the apartment.

"Well, I better head out too. Don't stay to long and lock the door behind you," she too waves bye to Karen, and grabs her bag.

"Where's your Valentine's spirit, Rach?" the blond asks before Rachel leaves, getting up from the couch, which makes Silkie a little mad.

"I'm wearing earrings with hearts on them," Rachel scoffs. "Stop calling me Rach."

"I don't believe it! Rachel? Take part in a holiday? Wow," Garfield walks over to Rachel and leans on the counter as she stands near the door.

"Well, they're there," Rachel mutters, grabbing her coat.

"I don't believe you," Gar grins.

Gar walks over to Rachel and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Hm. They are there. I can't believe it," Gar looks at the small, heart-shaped earrings. His eyes then flutter to Rachel's, wondering why she hasn't moved his hand yet.

"Mhm," Rachel mumbles, turning a light shade of pink.

They look at each other for a few seconds, having deja vu from the previous night when Gar moved.

Suddenly, Karen comes back into the room, and sighs very loud. Garfield quickly pulls his hand off of Rachel's ear and turns to her.

"They wouldn't let me change the reservation! They said 6:30 was the best they could do. I guess we'll have to eat fast. Anyways, I have an audition to get to. I'll see you both around," Karen smiles at the two, grabs her things and exits the apartment.

"Ok, I'm right behind her. Bye Rachel," Garfield says, quickly grabbing his briefcase, petting Silkie, and exiting the apartment.

He quickly sticks his head back in, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too," Rachel replies, giving him a shy wave as he leaves again.

When the door shuts behind him, Rachel grabs her coat and looks at the door. She puts her hand behind her ear, where Gar just had his hand.

"Shit."

 _*Scene Break_

Kori and Rachel's apartment is empty, except for Silkie, who is sleeping on the counter. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Kori runs in, throwing her bag on the kitchen table and making a b-line for her bedroom. She is in there for about 15 minutes when a knock is heard on the door.

"Just a minute!" she calls out from her room. A minute later, Kori comes back into the living room, in a tight, long-sleeved red collared shirt, and the same skirt as before. She has more makeup on, and her hair is done in an elegant half-up half-down hairdo. She stumbles to the door in her low-heel red shoes and straightens out her outfit. She smiles, and opens the door.

"Hello J-," she looks at the person standing in front of her. "Richard!" she throws her arms around him and gives him a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Hey Kori. Happy Valentine's Day!" he pulls apart and talks at the same time. "Do you guys h-," he stops talking and looks her up and down. No doubt about it that she looks beautiful.

"Wow. You got pretty... dolled up... for the office," he smiles at her as she giggles.

"Actually, I'm taking a long lunch and going out with Jacob. He suggested we move to lunch because of the storm, and I said that was fine."

Dick nods. "Ok, well you look great."

Kori smiles, and then she walks back to the kitchen table, where she threw her bag, and searches inside for something. She pulls out a pair of earrings and starts to put them in her ears. She turns around and sees Dick is still standing there, and he's staring.

"Richard, did you need something?" Kori interrupts the silence.

"Huh?" the black-haired man shakes his head. "Oh. Milk."

"We have some milk," Kori says, going to the fridge and pulling it out of the fridge. She comes back and hands it to Richard.

"May I ask why you are, still in your pajamas, and not at work?" the redhead raises an eyebrow.

"Uh... I may have called in sick," Richard says. "Thanks for the milk," he closes the door behind him and heads back to his apartment.

Kori quickly grabs her back and follows him. "Richard, wait!"

He turns around, confused.

"Because of Gia?" Kori asks, a bitter look on her face.

Richard nods.

"I'm sorry." Kori frowns, then pulls the black-haired man in for a hug. They stand there for a bit, just embracing.

"Ok. I'm going to make some cereal. Happy Valentine's Day Kor, and good luck on your date," Dick smiles and goes inside his apartment. Kori waves goodbye, and then makes her way to the stairs.

 _*Scene Break_

Rachel is seen organizing books in what appears to be her store. The bell suddenly rings and the door opens. She quickly speaks. "We're about to close."

"Can't you do a favor for a friend?" she recognizes the voice.

"Fine. But lock the door behind you so more stragglers don't come in, Garfield," she replies. She gets up and makes her way to the front of the store to see Garfield locking it.

"Thanks. What do you need?" she says, as she goes behind the counter.

"Well, I need a book for my research. Where is your science section?" he asks, leaning on the counter. Rachel points to a section of the store.

"Thank you," the blond says, then adds, "It's already starting to snow heavy."

"It's not even 7! Make it quick." Rachel sneers.

"Ok, ok," Gar smiles and makes his way to the section where Rachel pointed. Rachel goes back to shelving books.

 _*Scene Break_

Karen and Vic are in a fancy restaurant, dressed very nice. There are not very many people inside the restaurant. Karen nervously fidgets her fingers.

"Ok, when we get out food, we eat fast. Got it?" Karen looks at Vic.

"Hey, don't worry, how about we enjoy this Valentine's Day?" the bald man smiles and reaches for her hand. She pulls back and crosses her arms.

"I will worry! I don't want to get stuck here!" she sighs.

"I don't think we're gonna get stuck here."

"It was snowing when we were walking here!"

"Yea," he grins and looks at her. "You looked really cute with snowflakes in your hair."

She sighs, giving Vic a stern look. Slowly, her face softens.

"Fine. I'll enjoy this date. But if we get snowed in, I'm gonna be mad."

"Hooray!" Vic cheers. "So, how has your day been?"

 _*Scene Break_

Kori and Rachel's apartment is empty, until Kori unlocks the door and comes inside, dressed in her normal clothes. She looks down and sees Silkie instantly meowing at her feet.

"Hi handsome! I guess I should feed you, Happy Valentine's Day!" she picks up the cat and coos, then sets him on the counter as she reaches up to grab his food. He meows as she brings it down and goes over to his bowl. She scratches his ears as he follows her, and she fills his bowl with food. Silkie purrs and starts to eat. Kori sighs and plops down onto a kitchen chair.

 _*Scene Break_

Rachel and Garfield are still in Rachel's store, standing in front of a shelf, Rachel's arms crossed and foot tapping, as Gar scans the shelf.

"Ok, now that you;ve carefully stared at every book, are you going to buy one?" Rachel deadpans.

"Yes. I think I'll take these two," the blond grabs two books off the shelf.

"Oh thank god. Let's go pay for them," she starts for the counter.

"Wait! I'm not sure..," Gar starts, and goes back to the shelf. The black-haired woman lets out a long sigh and looks back at Garfield.

 _*Scene Break_

Vic and Karen are almost done their meals, eating slowly and looking like they're having a good time.

"God, that's so funny!" Karen smiles.

The waiter brings the check and sets it down. Both of them reach for it.

"Karen, you are about to get an amazing job as a lead on a tv show. Let me take this one," Vic smiles and swipes the check out from under her.

"Ok, fine. Only because of that. I'll go get our coats," Karen gets up as Vic takes out his credit card and puts it in the checkbook. The waiter comes around and takes the check. Vic quickly takes a bite of what's left on Karen's plate, having cleared his own. He sticks his tongue out in disgust and wipes it on his napkin.

Karen suddenly comes back, no coats in hand, and a panicked look on her face.

"What the hell did you have to eat? Tasted rancid," Vic laughs.

"Victor! We're snowed it! The snow is up to 3 inches! The police closed the streets!"

Vic's smile turns to shock. "How did it snow so much so fast?"

"We've been here for over an hour, that's how! God, I knew we should have hurried! Now we're stuck!" Karen plops herself back into her chair and crosses her arms.

The bald man sighs. "Look, Karen, you were right. I'm sorry."

Karen looks at him and sighs. "Whatever. Sorry I'm mad. I just didn't want to spend the rest of the night in a restaurant. I'd rather be waiting anxiously near my phone in my pajamas."

Vic looks at her. "Then be out with me?"

"No, I didn't mean it..," the curly-haired woman looks at him and frowns.

They stare at each other in silence.

 _*Scene Break_

Garfield and Rachel are both seen going to the door of Rachel's store.

"Finally! I found the best books!" Gar smiles.

Rachel opens the door eagerly, and snow comes pouring down onto her.

"Rachel!" Garfield yells, dropping his briefcase and bag of books, and runs to drag her out of the snow. He pulls her out and she sits up, shivering.

"Garfield... Mark... Logan," Rachel spits.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry-"

A breeze comes through and Rachel shivers again.

"Shut the damn door!" she yells.

The blond scrabbles up and shuts the door, trying to push as much snow back out as he can.

"Now we're stuck! Nice going, asshole!" Rachel yells, still shivering.

Garfield instantly takes off his coat and puts it around a shivering Rachel.

"Look, ok I just... I really needed these books and I'm sorry I disturbed you and got us stuck..," he trails off.

"Why did you need those books and need to stare at books for an hour?" she yells. Her face is turning red from both anger and being cold.

"I'm writing a paper to apply to be head of my branch!" he yells back. He sits down and crosses his arms. "I was worried that I didn't know enough, and I just... I got nervous and figured I could help myself and my friend at the same time. I couldn't figure which books would be best."

Rachel looks at Gar and sighs. "Sorry I yelled. I'm just so grouchy. And cold."

"Here... I'll help you." Garfield tells the black-haired woman. He scoots to be next to her and puts his arm around her, knowing this is a bold move.

Rachel wraps herself next to him. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I got us into this mess," the blond says, smiling.

"You're right," Rachel chuckles.

 _*Scene Break_

Kori is sitting inside her apartment, in pajamas, watching tv, with Silkie laying next to her. Suddenly the door opens and in walks Richard, holding the milk he borrowed earlier, now almost empty.

"Kor! Here's ya milk!" he says, and then goes to throw it.

"Richard don't throw it!" Kori yells before he does. Dick nods, and sits it on the counter.

Kori gets up and walks over to put the milk back in the fridge.

"Can I trade you.. one beer? Maybe two, or five?" Dick asks.

Kori shakes her head. "No way. Sit down, you're drunk."

"No I'm n- Silkie!" the black-haired man see the cat strutting towards him and instantly gets onto the ground to pet him. "Hiya boy!"

"Kor? Can we watch another movie?"

"Sure, Richard. I'll make popcorn."

"'Kay."

Richard tries to get off the floor but falls back down. He shrugs, then crawls to the couch and sits down.

 _*Scene Break_

Karen and Vic sit at their table, drinking coffee. Karen looks still mad, not as mad as before, however.

"So... are we just going to sit in silence?" Vic asks nervously.

"I guess so," Karen takes a sip of her coffee.

"Look, you can't be mad I wanted to go out with you on Valentine's Day and actually enjoy it!"

"Oh yea? Are we enjoying it now?"

"Karen. This is dumb. We can enjoy it right now. We have coffee, a warm building, a bathroom, and each other. I literally do not see the problem. So what we're not in pajamas? That's cool," Vic calmly tells the curly-haired girl.

"My feet hurt."

"Then take your shoes off. Your feet are under the table. The only person who will know is me."

Karen looks at Vic and sighs. "Sorry I'm all mad. I'm worried about the audition, and I just... that's not an excuse."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it," Vic smiles, and reaches his hand across the table. She reaches back and squeezes it.

 _*Scene Break_

Kori and Richard are on the couch, with Silkie in Kori's lap as she sleeps.

Dick gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. He starts searching cabinets for food. He opens a top cabinet and suddenly, boxes and boxes of candy hearts come pouring out of the cabinet.

"Ahhhh!" Dick yells as he tumbles over.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kori wakes up and jumps up, scaring Silkie. She looks over and sees Dick covered in candy hearts and starts laughing.

Both Kori and Richard are laughing hysterically at this point.

"Kori... where did all these come from?" Dick asks, confused.

"I bought them for all of us to share. But... looks like it's just us," Kori says, looking around the apartment.

Dick smiles. He opens a box, and tosses another to Kori.

 _*Scene Break_

Back in Rachel's store, both Rachel and Gar are sitting on the ground, reading. Garfield is taking notes on what he's reading, while Rachel looks pretty relaxed. Rachel still has Gar's jacket around her.

"Ok, I'm sorry, but can I have my jacket back? I'm cold. If you're still cold, it's fine but..," Gar puts his book down and looks at Rachel.

"Yea. I have a blanket in the back, anyways," the black-haired woman takes off the jacket, hands it to Gar, and heads to the back.

A minute later she comes back with a big, purple comforter. She sits back down and puts it around her, then continues to read.

She looks up at Garfield, who is looking at her.

"Don't worry, this thing is big enough for two," she holds out a side of the comforter, and Gar scoots and grabs it. They both sit under the comforter, reading.

Garfield looks over at Rachel, staring at her as she reads intensely.

"Hey Rach?"

"Hmm?" she looks up from her book, only to be greeted by an intense kiss, much more passionate then the New Years incident.

Rachel looks pretty confused at first, but eventually melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the blond's neck, while he puts an hand on her cheek, and another on her waist.

The sweet kiss only lasts for a little over 10 seconds, when a loud knock is heard on the door, a flashlight is shined into the building, and someone yells "Is anyone in this building?"

They quickly pull apart as Rachel yells "Yes!"

The door opens as both Gar and Rachel quickly gather their things.

"Do one of you own this store?" it is a police officer, with a flashlight.

"I do," Rachel speaks up.

"We have to clean up this street still. Don't open tomorrow, but the day after you should be fine. Are you two kids ok? Need hot cocoa or a blanket?"

"No, we're just going to make our way home," Garfield says to the officer.

"Ok. Where do you two live?" he asks.

"Well, she lives a block down, and I live on 8th and 51st,"

"You might not be able to get down there. I don't think they're paved that far or opened the subways yet. This storm came fast and out of nowhere."

"Gar, you can stay on the couch," Rachel says to him.

"Thanks Rach."

"You kids be safe and have a good night," the officer says to them as they start to exit.

"You too," they both say to him.

 _*End Scene_

Everyone but Gar and Rachel are in Kori and Rachel's, eating candy hearts and laughing. Richard is asleep on the barcalounger.

"I can't believe how fast the snow came down! That was crazy!" Karen says, eating candy hearts.

"The restaurant gave us free coffee, though," Vic adds.

"Yea. Where are Gar and Rachel?" Kori questions, looking very nervous.

"Well, I know Gar was headed to Rachel's store, so I think that's where they both are," Vic tells her.

"Oh no. Poor Rachel," Karen says, as everyone laughs.

The door suddenly opens and both Garfield and Rachel come in.

"We're alive!" Garfield cheers.

"Sadly," Rachel deadpans. "Are those candy hearts?" she points to the huge pile on the floor.

"Yes, and they're for you! Or... everyone!" Kori smiles. Rachel shrugs and grabs a box to eat. Garfield soon to follow her.

"Happy Valentine's Day friends! I love you all!" the redhead cheers.

"We love you too!" Karen smiles.

They all eat their candy hearts in peace.

* * *

 **:)**

 **So there is chapter 5. I'm just warning you guys, school is gonna start soon, I still have summer work, AND I'm a senior this year, so college. I will update whenever I can but if I don't I'm sorry. Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it or even if you didn't tell me where I messed up :( thanks!**


	6. The One with Malibu Tides

**Hey everyone! I'm typing this on my phone. RIP my computer :/ . Anyways, until I get my computer fixed I probably won't publish another chapter. I hate using my phone to type this. Please enjoy! sorry it took so long and the next chapter will probably take longer :(**

* * *

Kori and Rachel are sitting in the coffeeshop, drinking their drinks in pretty much silence.

"Kori?"

"Hmm?"

Rachel puts her drink downs and plays with her thumbs nervously.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Rachel! Is something troubling you?" the redhead turns to Rachel and gives her her full attention.

"No... kinda... yea? Ok... well I think I like... my friend... this guy..," she says shyly.

"No way! Who is this guy? Do I know him? What color is his hair? His eyes?" Kori started s rambling on until Rachel stops her.

"I would like him to stay anonymous for now," Rachel states. Kori nods. "So, anyways, the other day he... kissed me."

Kori squeals. "That is most excellent!"

"But I don't know... we haven't talked about it since. I've seen him since then but... we haven't discussed it. Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Rachel is showing raw emotion, which takes Kori by surprise.

"Well... guys are weird. Maybe he feels weird about kissing you. Don't worry, friend Rachel! You are a catch and if he doesn't see it I will personally hurt him," Kori replies, crossing her arms.

"I don't know if you would..," the black-haired girl says nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Why?"

Rachel sighs. "Well... he's y-"

All of the sudden, the door opens and Garfield walks in. He looks pretty angry. He sits on the chair and orders a coffee.

"Hello brother!" Kori smiles.

"Hey," he replies, with no emotion or enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Want to hear someone great?" the redhead asks, unaware of Garfield's horrible mood.

"Sure."

"Rachel," she turns to Rachel. Rachel's eyes go wide as she notices what Kori is about to say. "She ha-"

"I have decided to start selling more kids books!" Rachel talks over Kori. Kori looks at Rachel in confusion as the black-haired girl mouths 'Not yet'.

"Cool."

The door opens again, and the last three walk in the door.

"Good morning everyone!" Karen says to the three already there. They sit down and order some coffee and tea as well.

They start talking about the day ahead, as Kori notices Garfield is not involved in conversation. She turns to her brother.

"Garfield, are you ok? What is wrong?"

The blond sighs. "Terra called me."

"What?"

"What does she want?"

"Bitch."

"Seriously?"

Garfield nods. "She said she has something important to tell me. But I frankly, don't care. I mean, I do... but I don't want to. I don't want to talk to her, I guess."

"Don't do it. She probably just wants to get back together," Karen states.

"I won't," the blond sighs, running a hand through his messy curls. "Hopefully."

 _*Scene Break_

Inside Karen's apartment, said girl is cleaning, scrubbing gloves and all. She makes her way into the bathroom when her landline rings. She runs out of the bathroom, tripping over shoes. She flies onto the ground, and quickly gets back up, and grabs the phone as fast as she can.

"Hello?"

"Speaking."

"I did."

"I did? No way! Thank you so much, sir!"

"Ok, let me grab a pencil and pen... hold on."

Karen turns around and scrambles for a pad and pen. She trips over her shoes, again and yells quite loudly. She finally finds a pad on the coffeetable and picks up the phone again.

"Ok, I'm back."

"Oh, I'm fine... just a little fall, nothing major. Ok, so.."

She starts writing down stuff on her pad.

All of the sudden, the apartment door opens and in walks Vic. He sees Karen and smiles as she holds up her index finger. He nods, walking to sit on the couch, but tripping over Karen's shoes.

Karen puts her hand on the receiver as she giggles. Vic shoots her a stank eye.

"Ok, thank you. I will see you soon!" Karen puts the phone down.

"Hi Vic!"

Vic sits down next to her and gives her a kiss. "Who was that?"

"The people from _Malibu Tides_."

"What? Well?"

Karen smiles, then exclaims, "I got the job!"

Vic smiles widely and pulls her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud!"

"Thank you Vic!"

"Now, let's move those damn shoes."

 _*Scene Break_

Vic, Karen, Rachel, and Garfield are in the coffeeshop during the afternoon, drinking out of their coffee cups.

"That's so amazing! When do you get your script?" Rachel asks Karen.

"Well, tomorrow, when they show me around set, and then in about a week they will start shooting scenes from the back half of the season, which is where my character comes in."

"How much does it pay?" Gar asks. Rachel elbows him in the rib. "Ow!"

"You're not supposed to ask people how much they earn. I don't ask you how much you get paid," the black-haired girl tells him, sternly.

"Sorry, Rach. I was just curious."

"Don't call me Rach, and don't apologize to me. I'm not the one you asked about how much they earn."

"Rachel, it wasn't a big deal," Karen adds, awkwardly.

"Oh..," Rachel takes a sip of her tea.

They sit in awkward silence, feeling weird with the sudden mood change, until Kori walks in. They greet her with a chorus of hellos as she sits down and smiles, bringing her cheery personality with her.

"Want to hear something weird?" Vic starts, and continues before anyone can say no. "We're having a... required... tennis unit in gym."

"I think tennis is cool," Karen states.

"Yea, but not in school. I think we could be playing other things then rich people sports. What's next? Horseback riding and archery?" Vic chuckles.

Kori clears her throat. "Vic, you do realize... I was the tennis star of my high school... right?"

The bald man looks at Kori. "Really? You look more like a volleyball player. I don't know... Tennis is just... easy."

"Easy? Hm..," the redhead looks at him in sarcastic confusion

"If it's so easy, then I guess you could beat Kori, huh?" Rachel contributes to the conversation.

"Well, I'm not much of a tennis player... but..."

"Come on, Victor. You can't talk about my sport like that and then not play me! I challenge you to a game!" Kori crosses her arms.

"Fine," Vic reaches his hand out to the redhead, who only shakes her head.

"Prepare to have your ass kicked, Vic," Rachel tells Vic.

 _*Scene Break_

Karen steps into a large building, looking around in awe. She looks around, then remembers she has no clue where she is going. She walks over to the reception desk.

"Hello, I'm Karen Beecher and I'm the new actress on the set of _Malibu Tides_... where should I go? This building is so big and I'm kinda nervous..," she trails off.

"You think they would send someone down to come get you..," the receptionist shakes her head. "They shoot on floor 5. They're pretty much the only show up there, so you should find them quick. Let me just make sure you're on the list."

She starts typing into her computer when another woman comes from the entrance and up to the counter. "Am I late, Jess?"

Karen looks over at this woman in awe. Tall, with a curvy figure, and long red hair. She looked sleek and sexy.

"Are you supposed to be showing Ms. Beecher around, Ms. Andrews?" the receptionist asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Ms. Andrews? As in Deliah Andrews? Like, from the show, _Middle School Band?"_ Karen rambles, starstruck.

"Ms. Beecher? As in... who are you?" she asks, clearly mocking Karen.

"Oh, I'm new on _Malibu Tides,"_ Karen beams.

"Oh yea, then I'm supposed to show you around," Deliah replies. "Come along now."

She makes her way to the elevator, and Karen follows. They both reach the elevator and step in, as Deliah hits floor five.

"It's going to be so great working for you. I loved _Middle School Band_!" the curly-haired girl squeals in excitement.

"Ok, I was like, 12, when they shot that show. I've made plenty of movies since then. Can you like, talk about those instead? Thanks."

Karen looks over at the redhead. She is impatiently tapping her foot, and waiting to get to the floor. Karen lets out as long sigh.

 _*Scene Break_

Gar, Vic, and Dick are all hanging out in Richard and Vic's apartment, when Rachel comes bursting in the apartment, holding 4 large, textbooks-looking books.

"Ok, I pulled out all of my high school yearbooks against my will," Rachel puts them down on the breakfast bar, where the boys are hanging. She opens them all to the same page- the sports section. There, on the tennis team, is a young Kori, giant curls and a poof, and a little mini section on her scores for the years.

"Whoa! Check out her hair!" Garfield points.

"Looks like you both got curls from your dad," Rachel retorts. Gar runs a hand through his hair, insecurely.

Richard stares at her on the pages, obviously admiring how good the tennis skirt and shirt look on Kori.

"Wow... says here in her senior yearbook she got a full ride to Stanford for tennis... why didn't she take it?" Vic asks.

"She did... and dropped out, and then we moved here," Rachel tells him.

"Why did she drop out?" Dick asks.

"You can ask her yourself," Rachel replies.

"Whoa! Rachel, you played the tuba?"

Garfield holds up a picture of the marching band, and sure as ever Rachel is near the back, long purple hair in a ridiculous marching band uniform.

"That was only because I could read bass clef and not treble. And that's a sousaphone, idiot," she snatches the yearbook from Gar's hand.

"At least your senior portrait is pretty," Vic says, pointing to the page where her portrait is on. She has short, black hair, much like now, and is actually smiling.

"Wow. You do look really pretty here," Gar adds, staring at her on the page. Rachel blushes slightly.

"Whoa! Kori and other hot girls in a bikini!" Richard cries, holding up a yearbook page that's titled 'Fundraisers'.

Garfield and Vic scramble over to look as Rachel sighs.

As they look through yearbooks, there is a knock on the door. Gar gets up to get it. He opens the door and is instantly pulled out of the room, and the door shuts behind him.

The others turn around confused, but go back to looking at pages.

Out in the hallway, Terra stands. She let go of Garfield and he is looking at her, confused.

"I didn't know where to find you, so I came here. Listen, we need to talk. I'm serious," the blonde girl states.

"Terra, I don't want to talk to you, or see you, or... anything!" he cries.

"Garfield, it's important. Please," she pleas.

"Fine. But we're not getting back together," Garfield huffs, crossing his arms. She nods.

 _*Scene Break_

Karen and Deliah are making their way around the building.

"So, that's the tour. And here's the director's room," Deliah knocks on the door, and opens in. In there is a man and a woman.

"Mr. Jacobs and Angela, here is Karen Beecher."

Karen reaches out her hand to shake theirs.

"I spoke with you on the phone, Ms. Beecher. Pleasure to see you again," Angela smiles.

"You too, Mrs. Weiss," Karen replies.

"And it is nice to meet you," the director shakes her hand.

"So, you're playing the role of Jamie Green, young, recently divorced, and ready to live it up in Malibu. You grew up..," as the director talks about her character more in-depth, Karen's focus turns to Angela and Deliah, who are talking. Not talking, Deliah is very obviously flirting with Angela, and Angela's taking it, even though Karen thought she was married.

"And so, that's about her history right up to where she comes in. Here's your script," the director hands her the script.

"Thank you, Mr. Jacobs. I will study this and learn it as my own," she smiles.

"Also, sorry we hired you mid-season. We will take a lunch break, then have a read-through this afternoon. Angela!"

The woman turns and looks at the director. "Yes, Mr. Jacobs?"

"Nothing. Just come with me," he sighs, and leaves the room. Angela follows.

"Not to be unprofessional... but were you just flirting with a married woman?" Karen turns to the redhead and asks.

"A little flirting never hurt no one. See you after lunch, Beecher," she smiles a cunning smile, then exits the room.

 _*Scene Break_

Garfield and Terra are seen sitting in the coffeeshop, but at a table, not the usual couches.

"Ok... so this is kinda crazy... but," Terra twiddles her tumbs as she stares at the table.

"Terra, please just tell me," Gar replies, taking a bite of his scone.

"Ok, I'm pregnant."

Garfield instantly starts choking on his scone.

"Oh my god! Gar?" the blonde asks. Garfield reaches for his water and takes a sip, then swallows. He looks at Terra.

"And... it's mine?" he points to himself.

Terra solomly nods. Gar sighs, and stands up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Terra asks.

"Look, Terra, I don't know if I'm ready to be back in your life again. I really need to think about it... what were you going to do with the baby?"

"No matter what you decide, I'm going to keep it. Whether you want to be in it's life or not."

Garfield nods. "I'll call you."

He exits the building as Terra calls after him.

 _*Scene Break_

Rachel and Kori's apartment is empty, and then a knock is heard on the door. Rachel exits her bedroom and opens the door to a drunk Richard.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy Rachhhhhhhhhhh," he annunciates. He invites himself in and starts searching the fridge. "Where's Kori?"

"With Jacob."

Dick looks up with puppy dog eyes. "I thought they were done!" He closes the fridge and starts looking through the cabinets.

"No... they had a good first date and Kori really liked him... so they're going out for the fifth time," Rachel replies, sitting on the couch.

Richard pulls out a bag of bread, and makes his way to sit next to Rachel. He eats a slice, then looks at Rachel, and offers her a slice. She shakes her head no, and Dick shrugs.

"Richard... you need to start going to work. Yea, you're sad over Gia, but you can't let the horrible thing she did ruin your life," the black-haired woman states, turning to Dick.

He lets out a long sigh. "It just hurts, ya know," he says, but with a mouthful of bread. Rachel giggles slightly.

"What?" he asks, still with a mouthful of bread.

"You sound so stupid. Swallow before you talk."

The black-haired man nods, then swallows his bread. He looks at Rachel.

"I think I like Kori," Richard sighs.

"Man, that sucks," Rachel replies, giving him a pat on the back. "I think she likes you too... but doesn't know it yet."

"Then... why is she dating Jacob?" Dick asks.

"I don't know. But, I think things will work out. But if you want Kori to like you, you gotta stay up on your toes. That starts with not drinking every night and going to work," Rachel hesistants. "And not eating all of our bread. Without peanut butter, or jelly, or butter."

Dick hands her the bread bags and stands up, putting his hands on his hips. "You're right! Starting tomorrow, I will be a new man! Kori Anders is as good at mine!"

Rachel laughs. "Now go to bed, champ."

"Nice glasses," Richard teases.

Rachel touches her face, she had forgotten that she was wearing them.

"Shut up."

 _*Scene Break_

All of the gang except for Gar and Richard are gathered at the tennis court. Kori is in her old tennis uniform, and Vic is in sweats.

"Ok, I'll coach. Standard rules, one bounce," Rachel says.

Dick runs into the court, in a suit. "Am I late?" he asks.

Kori smiles and gives him a hug. "Friend Richard, you went to work today!"

"I sure did! I think if I took any more days off they would fire me... and I'm not even thinking about you know who!" the black-haired man smiles.

"Ok that's great, but these two have a game to play," Karen smiles.

Kori and Vic shake hands, then go to the opposite ends of the court. Rachel takes a coin out of her pocket and yells "Someone call it!".

"Heads!" Richard yells.

Rachel turns around and thumps him on the forehead. "Not you."

"Tails!" Vic yells.

Rachel flips the coin. "Heads."

Kori cheers as Rachel throws the ball to her.

The game starts, and everyone can see that Kori has not lost any of her skill. Vic is barely hitting her shots back.

After the school is 7 to 1, which Rachel insisted on counting that way, Garfield enters the court.

"Brother! Oh thank god you are ok! You did not call, or come to the coffeeshop, we were worried!" Kori drops the ball and runs to hug him.

"I'm fine. Not really," he accepts the hug, then plops onto the bench.

"What's up Gar?" Vic asks.

He looks up at the group. "Terra... she caught me and she told me she's pregnant.,, and I don't know what to do."

The group all looks at him, shocked.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asks, after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"I don't know! God, this is totally shit!" he throws his arms out and then rests his head on them.

"What is she going to do?" Karen asks.

"She's gonna keep it, whether I'm there or not. So I don't know what to do."

"Hey, this is your decision. If you don't want to be with her... don't," Vic adds.

"Ok, but can you imagine Terra raising a child? I can't leave Terra alone with a child! especially if it's mine! I just..," his eyes starts to well up. "This sucks."

The group nods.

 _*Scene Break_

Everyone sits in the coffeehouse, drinking drinks and talking.

"So, we should finish our game tonight. 7. How's that sound?" Kori says, looking at Vic with fire in her eyes.

"Look, Kor, we don't have to play... I just said something dumb..," the bald man trails off

"Nope. I have to play you, sorry," the redhead replies, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How are you feeling, Gar?" Rachel asks, as everyone turns their attention to the blond.

"I don't know... I don't know what to do. I just... god!" he puts his hands on his head.

"Well... I think you shouldn't do it. I know it's your child... but Terra makes you so unhappy. Maybe you could get like... joint custody... or something," Rachel adds nervously.

The blond nods. "I don't want to think about it. Karen, how's tv star life?"

"Good! I get to work with Deliah Andrews!" Karen squeals.

"Oh, the girl from _Mistakes_?"

"And from _Hungry Sharks_?"

"My favorite was _Ms. Nobody_!"

"You guys are forgetting her best movie- _Timeline Convict_!"

"God, am I the only person who watched _Middle School Band_?" Karen exclaims.

"Oh! I always forget she was in that show," Vic says. The others nod in agreement.

"Yea, so I'm excited. I haven't had time to finish the scripts, though. The last actress quit in the middle of the season for some reason... that's why I got casted."

"Well, sucks for her, but good for you," Dick adds. Kori nods.

 _*Scene Break_

Garfield paces in his apartment, staring at the phone in his hand. He breathes, then sits down and starts dialing. It rings for a bit. He sighs.

"Hey Terra... it's Garfield... I don't know where you're at... but I just want to say... I think I want to be in the baby's life. I don't know, however, if I want to be involved in your life. I know that sounds shitty... but I just don't want to put myself through... us again. I'm sorry. I'll still try to be your friend, however. Call me when you get this. Bye."

He puts the phone down and looks at it. He sniffles, and puts his head in his hands.

 _*End Scene_

Everyoneisgathered at the tennis court. Vic is sweating profusely, while Kori barely looks tired.

"2 to 14, match point! Serve to Victor!" Rachel yells, as Vic throws up to the serve. He hits the road ball to Kori, who hits it back. They volley before Vic gets a good hit, and Kori misses.

"3 to 14, match point! Serve to Victor!" Rachel yells.

Victor serves the ball, and Kori hits it back. It misses Vic's racquet and bounces twice.

"Game! Kori wins!"

Everyone cheers as Vic sits down on the ground.

Kori smiles. "Ok, who's up for round two? It's only 7:20!"

Everyone looks at each other and looks back at Kori, then slowly start to exit the court. Kori sighs.

"Fine by me!" she yells.

* * *

 **Ok, please ignore if there are any typos. God, I hate writing on my phone. Anyways, let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll get my computer fixed or something soon. Sucks to suck. Thanks for reading! Review if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't! Thanks :)**


End file.
